Cage of blindness, filled with hate
by Stranger-of-the-void
Summary: Allen is a hunter, trained to kill demons who he hates with all his heart and soul.But one day will come, when he meets a demon who will turn his life upside down. Yullen, Kanda seme! Allen uke! rape/curses, yaoi up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me! Kamo-chan! Back from...from...uhm...**

**doesn't matter at all, just the usual stuff ^^"**

**so yeah, i wonder i some of you missed me so far, since i didn't post on anyting new or reviewed for a very long time...**

**this has all to do with the school, being strssed and so on -_-"**

**i really, really hope you aren't angry at me, so please don't throw things at m-waah! **

**/dodging a pair of shoes/**

**o.k. o.k., i got it , just stop it !**

**so, after all i just want to present my newest story, _Cage of blindness and lies_!**

**Took me long enaugh, i wrote it at home and in school...**

**i finally managed to write my first M-rated story, so i hope you gusy enjoy it :D**

**its, of course, with my favourite pairing Kanda x Allen, yaoi and sexy scences included! /excited fan girl squeals/**

**and this time i hope describes the feelings of the people much better than before, in a deeper serious way...or something like this xxD**

**anyway, i should stop my blabbering and let you start with reading it,**

**so heres the disclaimer : i do not own -man and any characters of it, otherwise i wouldn't have to wait for the neweset chapter so long and nearly ruin my chair in frustration …..**

**soooo, wooop-woooop, hope you enjoy it!**

It was a dark night, the whole city was sleeping, except single figures which wandered through the city quickly to their places.

The moon shone pale, almost ghostlike on the sky, covering everything in a thin silver glow,

creating sharp shadows at the edges of the houses.

Suddenly something, a man, jumped out of a small street covered in darkness,

flying in the air and landing on the roof, then he continued running and cursed loudly.

Obviously the man was injured, one arm hung down without moving and something thick and dark glued on the skin of the exposed arm, he also had several deep cuts on his torso.

Another figure hidden in a wide black hooded coat shot out of the dark, laning on the roof.

With a sudden movemnt he jumped forward, two small silver blades which glittered in his hands, wielding at the escaping man.

„Damn damn damn! You fucking bastard!" he furiously defended himself against the blades the

coat wearing man swung , which moved fast and with deadly grace.

The man grunted and kicked , hitting his follower in the stomach throwing him past the roof.

But the other one only flew a few meters across,

using his hands to push himself up back on his feet smoothly,

then he jumped forward again and continued attacking his target.

One, two more swings with his blades and both arms were cut off, the man screamed in pain, stumbling back and hitting the roof with a dull sound.

„Fuck..." he choked out, then he looked up in disbelieve to the coat wearing man who now stood over him, staring down.

„How-how can a human being be stronger than a demon? Thats impossible!", he screamed , „You are weak, disgusting creatures , which are nothing worth except being eaten by us!

You weren't born from angels blood, you are nothing then-" his words were stpooed by a blade stabbed into his chest. „ Demon, i adjudge you for attacking several innocent human beings, which were tortured and eaten by you. Your punishment is death . Is there anything may want to say?"

„ Fuck you!" the demon roared, spitting blood in the other ones face.

„Go back to hell" the coat wearing man merely said. A quick swing with his weapons and the demons head was cut off his body.

The head lay there with wide open eyes, mouth open in a silence curse.

„How a human being can be stronger than you? What a silly question...i trained since i was young to fight against the ones like you. On top of that you even were a weak one, not even immortal...shit like you is so easy to kill" the man said.

While he had spoken, the corpse and head slowly started falling apart, leaving only ash behind, which was quickly carried away by the wind, which grew suddenly stronger, blowing off the hood of the mans coat, showing a surprisingly young face

The boy, or young man, was about to eighteenth years old,with silver eyes shining in the moonlight.

He had an odd single red scar running down the left half of his face and snow-white hair, although he wasn't old enaugh for it. With a sigh escaping his pale lips, the young man picked up his weapons, then he turned around and jumped off the roof, back on the ground and slowly walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

**yeah, i know, the chapter is quite short, but don't worry ^^**

**for everyone who liked it so far, there will be much longer chapters coming up,**

**at least 20 or something like that!**

**Told you, it will be waaaay longer then my first one :D**

**so, tell me how do you like it: interesting? Boring? Fascinating? (who the hell would think something like that? ^^" )nice?**

**I would be so happy to get some reviews, so please pleae please, just push that button down there to say what you think,**

**otherwise _HE _will kill me! / get a punch on my head/ Ouch!**

**there he is, i better run! Bye guys!**

**-Kamo-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, here is the next chapter as i promised^^**

**i just had to type it on my computer, **

**since i had written the whole story on paper.../cough cough/ **

**yeah, i know thats weird, but i just felt like doing it this way.**

**I also already wrote the whole story, everything is finished so you don't have to be afraid of a sudden hiatus or something like that...**

**only if my inner demon kicks in to prevent me from writing the next chapters at my computer...xxD**

**i know, its still quite short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer, i promise!**

**Lets stop my weird talk here, surely you just want to read( if you even had the patience to read this stuff )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man and any character, otherwise i would force Allen to wear the female exorcist uniform (with the short skirt!) and let him get molested by Kanda and Co.../starts to drool/**

**Enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - **

The moon had finally appeared again,

glowing over the thick, grey clouds high in the night sky.

The young man walked through the silent streets, passing through several small side ways.

Then, at the end of the last street, he headed right to the last building, with a shiled which told :

„ To the silver goblet".

He checked the streets right and left once more, then he opened the door with a key and walked into the big Inn.

The huge room was was empty, every desk was already cleaned, some pieces of coal glowing in the fireplace. With a last look, the white haired turned away and walked to the stairs in the background of the room, heading to his own room, passing a few doors until he finlly reached his.

It wasn't filled with much, a bed, desk, one wall board and two cupboards, one small and one big,

but the room was big enaugh for him, he didn't need that much space.

He slowly walked to the big cupboard, opening it to put his weapons back,

then the white haired peeled himself of his black coat.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, a crack and another man stood in the door frame,

a candle in his hands, with flaming red hair, an eye patch over his left eye,

the right in a intensive green.

„Allen, you are back!" he said joyfully, then he noticed the trail of blood on the other ones face and perked his eyebrow: „Are you hurt again? Is everything o.k. Or should i go to bring some bandage to aid you?" he asked worried, his green eye scanning every detail on Allens body.

„No, nothing bad happened to me, i am not wounded, Lavi" ,Allen faintly smiled, „Its another ones blood." „Hmm...so you took care of another one...well, i am glad nothing happened to you" , Lavi sighed, „I should be already used to your...work."

Allen merely shrugged his shoulders, knowing that it was uselessto discuss his night walks

with him, Lavi had never liked it and always showed his thoughts clearly.

Lavi watched him , then the red head sighed again: „You should go sleeping now,

Linalee, me and the others need your help tommorow, you made Jerry almost crazy with worrys!

And don't you think i'll let you sleep very long if you aren't getting up early i am going to wake you up with a bucket of water!" he said and grinned evily.

Allen smiled again, this time brighter: „ Thanks Lavi, a good night to you too."

Lavi grinned again an nodded, then he walked back through the door, closing it quitly.

The younger man watched him leaving, then he stared through the window,

the stars blinking brightly.

The english boy continued stripping of his clothes, after that he put on his pajama and slid under his blanket, shortly moving around to find a comfortable position, then he fell into a deep sleep, free of blood and screams, but also without a dream.

**Pheew, i hope you liked it so far...^^"**

**i just hope its good enaugh for you to continue reading my story xxD**

**ah yes, by the way, i am sure some f you already noticed the many grammar and writing mistakes, but please be nice, after all i am a german author, **

**my mother tongue is waaay diffrent from english...**

**i didn't let it get checked by a Beta-reader because i was just to impatienty,**

**and it would just take too much time i think...**

**i just hope you think bad of me because of that -_-"**

**well, then …**

**/ silence/**

**/horror music coming close/**

**oh no...**

**/get pale/**

**there HE comes...**

**sorry guys, i would love to stay !**

**/running away in high speed while waving with a flag written on REVIEWS PLEASE!/**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, there's the third chapter for all of you^^**

**as i promised its a bit longer then the last two, so i hope you'll like it :D**

**frankly i have to say, most of the chapters will be about this lenght,**

**but i think every third chapter its a bit longer...**

**though i am not sure...**

**what do you think? Should i put two chapters into one, to make them longer?**

**Haha, and thanks to everyone who read my story so far...**

**don't worry, action is coming soon ^^**

**Kanda will have his entrance with a fight immidiatly following...**

**ah, and about the question someone asked:**

**Yeah, its gonna be a Yullen, which means Kanda being the Seme and Allen the uke,**

**i also wrote this in the summary i think...?**

**there must be something wrong with me, **

**always wanting to see Allen as a submissive bitch of Kanda.../cough cough/ /turning red/**

**but ah, i tortured you long enaugh, lets start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own -man or any characters f it, otherwise there would be lots of hot scences betwen Allen and Kanda...under the shower...in the kitchen...in the forest...on a chair...(what the hell am i thinking?) /big nosebleed/**

**Enjoy!**

When Allen woke up early in the morning he was greeted by a bright shining sun coating the roofs in a warm, golden shine.

He moaned and stretched his arms, ruffling through his white hair and was about to stand

up when he suddenly heard a noise in front of his door,

steps and another thing which sounded like liquid swapping around.

/ _So Lavi really wants to wake me up like that.../_ he thought,

not really surprised,

he was already used to Lavis tricks, but then a smile crossed his face,

an idea appearing in his mind. Quickly he slipped back under the blanket,

pretending to be still asleep. The door opened with a creak, Allen carefully peeked through one eye and saw the red head grinning madly with a water bucket in his hands.

Lavi slowly stepped towards his bed, then holding up the bucket, ready to spill it over Allen.

This was the monent he had waited for, suddenly the hunter opened his eyes,

bouncing up in the bed, while he pretened trying to hit Lavi with a single knife Allen always hid under his pillow.

With a scream the red head stumbled back, loosing his hold on the bucket which content outpoured all over himself.

„Holy shit, what was that for, Allen?" he screeched in shock, while said one looked mildly surprised at him, smiling innocently.

„Well, after i woke up i heard you in front of my door, so i've waited to give you a nice..uhm,

morning greeting since you were so nice for extra coming to wake me up."

Lavi stared at him, then he regained his usual big smile and started laughing,

still sitting on the floor.

„Well, my dear buddy, i should have known that", he chuckled,

then he stood up and looked down at his soaking wet clothes. „But that doesn't change the fact i'm all wet now...

why don't you wait for me changing into dry clothes and then we go down for breakfast?

I am sure you are quite hungry, you even had no dinner yesterday!"

Right at the moment, like to bring it out, Allens stomach started to growl,

letting both of them laugh. Together they went down, Lavi hurried to check the food storage while Allen wet straight into the kitchen, where a wonderful pleasent smell,

which let him drool immidiatly, greeted his nose. „Allen-chan, ya' back home! How are you feeling ? Is everything fine? I missed you yesterday, youn weren't there to eat my new dessert!"

The white haired was greeted by Jerry, the always enthusiastic cook in the big kitchen,

wearing his beloved green apron as usual and waving with a big spoon.

„Is there any food left?" Allen asked hopefully, a pleading look in his silver eyes. He knew how well Jerry cooked, his food was quite popular in the city, not to forget the great beer which Lavi made himself and the exquisit wine ( which he didn't make himself), although Allen hated alcohol and refused to drink it,

he rather prefered a nice fruit juice with/ or cold water to keep his head clear.

„Of course, sweetheart, just wait a minute!" Jerry cheerfully replied and started searching for the dessert, singing a song. At the same time Allen put lots of food on several plates,

tasty meat, ham, bacon and cheese, a big pastry, some tomatoes and onions, fresh bread and two little cakes, covered with thick whipped cream and...(well, of course he took much more,

but i would be too long to write everything and i don't want to make you bored).

The english young man sat down on a desk and, with a reliefed sigh, he stuck his fork into the food,

eating with the speed of someone who was lost in the jungl for two weeks and didn't eat even a bit.

While he was eating, the front door opened and Lavi walked in, scribbling on a piece of paper, probably the food list for shopping. „Man, i will never understand how much you can eat! Seriuosly, is there something like a blach hole in your stomach?" Lavi asked, shaking his head and sitting down next to him, grabbing some bread and cheese to eat. Allen simply ignored him and devoured his food in an incredible speed, this question came almost every day.

Both men continued their breakfast, chatting a bit about the day, what was needed, if there was enaugh wood for the fire, what food was required to get ordered again, things like that.

„Say, Allen buddy...", the red head started, „ You know everybody here is worried when you disappear in the night and do your...job...well, uhm..couldn't you just stop it?" His friend paused,

blinking slightly, then he calmly replied: „I thnk you already know that i told you not to ask about it again, we had our discussion, and i do not feel the need to repeat it." Lavi stared at him, his single green eye fixed on Allens silver ones." I know, but i won't stop until you'll underst-" „No, you don't understand me", he interrupted him, his voie sharp this time, „You say ' forget it, its past and over, as much as it hurts' but i can't! Its too late trying to forget it, its already carved deep in my heart an soul...its impossible, impossible to forget such a thing, when one of the people you loved the most, hurt you, betrayed you!" Allens face had darkened, his silver eyes as cold as steel, piercing into Lavi, who looked away, feeling great uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

„I am sorry, Allen", he said softly, „ I just can't stop feeling worried about you, like ev-oouch!"

With a yelp he fell of the chair, screaming very unmanly: „ Ooh, my head, my head! You slit my scull into two!" „Stop with that acting of yours, we all know it didn't hurt that much", the person said. It was a girl, aged around nineteen , with long black hair pulled into pig tails, her arms stuffed with fresh clothes. „Hi Linalee" Allen greeeted with a smile, ignoring Lavi who looked indignant, still holding his head which pulsed in non existing pain.

Linalee looked down at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously and she snapped: „You were supposed to help me with washing , instead i find you eating breakfast!" „But i was hungry! By the way, why don't you hit Allen too, he also didn't—aargh!" Lenalee had hit him again, this time with her mysterious clipboard which popped out all of sudden whenever she scolded Lavi, and replied:

„You know very well why Allen isn't working yet, so stop complaining now. Anyway, he'll get his work,too, there's lots of food waiting to get prepared, we also need fresh water and wood."

With that, she grabbed Lavi's collar, not listening to his whining,

and pulled him with her towards the door, then she stopped and smiled back to Allen:

„Have a nice breakfast!" and walked of.

Allen winced at the sound of Lais body being dragged over the dooredge,

Linalee sure had a hard hand with him, although they were a couple.

The white haired smiled again, then he finished and brought back his plates to the kitchen.

**So, that was the third chapter...**

**did you like it? what do you think about Lavi and Linalee? **

**Do you think i got their character right?**

**Cause i am afraid of making them odd...^^"**

**hehe, i hope all of you are now curious about the conversation Allen and Lavi had...**

**how much does Lavi know?**

**What happened in Allens past? **

**Why does Lavi want Allen to stop his „work"?**

**All this questions will be answered, but you have to be quite patient until that,**

**because it will be explained in one of the last chapters...**

**until then you can kill time by reading the yaoi scences and stuff like that xxD**

**feel free to ask other questions as well, tough i warn you that i won't do any spoilers..**

**maybe giving some hints...:D**

**well then, i think i have to stop now because i still need to learn for school.../groaning/**

**but of course i will update this chapter immidiatly,**

**after i finish my stupid author talk xD**

**so, i think i am gonna say good-waaaah!**

**/gets attacked from behind/**

**unknown person: There you are! **

**well, hi guys there...**

**i think you don't know me since my stupid friend here,**

**/ shoots a glare towards me/**

**always ran away and shut everything down before i could tell about myself..**

**after all i am Miku, Kamo-chans better- **

**Me: You mean worse -_-**

**Miku: Tch,no, better half, you stupid girl! Who helps you with your stories the whole time?**

**Me: Stop fooling around, the readers are listening!**

**Miku: You can't order me what to do, so stop whining! Anyway, my job here is to make sure that Kamo-chan gets her lazy ass into her chair to continue her story,**

**so you could say i am something like her Manager /grinning/**

**Me: Yeah, something like that...he can get reeeeally scary if he wants to...**

**although i am still much better at hiding when he chases after me^^**

**Miku: /glaring/ I just chased you because you fucking ate my beloved M&Ms! How the hell am i supposed to work without peanut M&Ms? **

**Me: Well, uhm...you know, i was just so hungry and...**

**Miku:...I am waiting for a proper explanation...**

**Me: Ah, i think i need to go now, bye! /runs away while eating the last M&Ms/**

**Miku: I can't believe it, first you dare to steal my last bag of M&Ms and now you are eating them right in front of me? Come back, you lousy thief! /chasing after me, then stops to say:/**

**Miku: So, i am sorry i can't stay any longer, but this stupid girl is just so- / growling/**

**Whatever, i would appreciate it if you write some reviews for us!**

**Have a nice night! /runs after a trace made out of pieces of M&Ms/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woop woop! Hi there guys^^**

**Its me again, the totally crazy Kamo-chan xD**

**so, i finally decided to write or put on the fourth chapter...**

**hope you guys aren't mad at me because you had to wat for a while...**

**hehe, and this time i am all alone in my room, stupid Miku is away /snicker/**

**He is buying M&Ms because i secretly ate all his reserves **

**but ssh, don't tell him, otherwise he'll take away my yaoi mangas 0.0**

**i know that this chapter is pretty short, but i simply wanted to make some cliffhanger xxD**

**i couldn't resist, since i saw so many authors doing it.../smile/**

**hope you don't mind it ^^"**

**after all, this chapter contains the first action! OMG! xxD**

**hopefully you guys like it, its difficult to describe things like that...well, in my opinion **

**but i don't want to talk around any longer, so here here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: i do not own -man or any characters it contains,**

**otherwise i would have already sell my soul to the devil to make them alive and to shot a -man movie including lots of Yullen /trying to stop my nosebleed/**

The rest of the day was filled with a lot of work, they washed the bed stuff, cleaned the guest rooms(where Lavi nearly got bitten by a spider as big as a kitten, as he claimed, but since neither Linalee nor Allen saw it, he just got hit by Linalees clipboard again...poor Lavi xD),

worked in the garden, fed the pigs, prepared the food (most done by Jerry )

and carried wood.

Late in the afternoon, everything was ready, the inn was cleaned and the smell of fresh food filled the air, in the evening it opened and slowly the first guests came in,

to eat, drink and talk, some to stay over night because of a journey and they needed a place to sleep.

Beer was drunken, laughter and smoke of the fire filled the air,

mixed with traces of food smell.

While Jerry was cooking the order of the people in the kitchen with his helpers,

Lavi checked the fire and gave out beer or wine,

and Allen and Linalee were serving the food to the guests.

„Here i come!" Linalee laughed, holding plates with food and putting it down on the desks,

then she called back to Allen:"Hey, those guys want some meat, hurry to Jerry!", and continued

chatting with some guests, smiling wide.

Allen went back, walking around the desks, but suddenly he froze, feeling his skin stinging.

It felt like someone had looked at him, he looked around, searching for the person who did,

but he didn't found anyone./_ What was that? It felt really weird...but i can't find him or her, whoever it was must have turned around really quick...it felt kinda familiar...but..who was it?/_

He quickly skook of that thought, thinking of it as something stupid,

still trying to spot that guy or girl.

If he larned one thing in his work at the inn, then that people with a look like that always caused trouble and that was something he really didn't want to happen.

After all Linalee, Lavi and the others had worked very hard to make their dreams, their own inn, come true.

A loud scream in his back interrupted his thoughts, his mind snapped back to reality and he quicly turned around.

„Let go of me, you pervert! I don't want to sit on your lap!" Linalee screamed and tried to rip her hands free of the grip of a dirty looking man with three others,

who obviously were all drunk and tried to have fun with the back haired girl.

„Come on, don't be so shy, we won't do anything bad to you, pretty miss" one of the guys slured

and grabbed her butt, trying to sneak his hand under her skirt.

Linalee screamed again and kicked him, hitting his leg hard and forcefully.

With an angry shout the man let go of her, grabbing his leg in pain,

then he furiously stared at her and roared: „You little bitch, what do you think you are doing?

I'm gonna fill your mouth with my fist, and don't think i will stop, not until me and my friends had their fun with you!"

With that, he jumped at her hitting her with his fist in the face, which send her crashing against some desks, where she fell down and choughed, weakly trying to stand up.

The drunken men walked towards her, ripping her up from the floor, kicking her into the stomach.

Linalee screamed in pain, she hit them with her fists, but it was useless.

„Linalee!" Lavi yelled in shock, alarmed by the sudden noise, storming past some desks to save her, but a pale hand stopped him.

„Wait", Allen said calmy, „just let me handle it..."

Then he turned around, walking towards the drunken men.

All of the other guests had backed off, fearing to get hit as well, some were hiding behind the chairs and desks.

Allen now stood behind the men, the only warning they got was his smile:"Excuse me, please".

With that, he grabbed the mans throat who had hit her first and slammed him with brutal strenght and incredible speed into the wall, pieces of the wall shattering off by the sheer force.

Everybody stared in diesbelief at the scence,

how easily the white haired, young man, who looked small, almost docile compared to the muscular drunken group,

held him high pressed against the wall with one hand, exposing his neck and pressing a small, dangerously sharp dagger on the skin.

The whole room was completely silence, al eyes fixed on thw two men, nobody dared to move.

„So", Allen whispred, his voice clear tp hea in the silence, his eyes as cold as ice,

„ if you guys won't leave here immediately, i will cut through your neck, kill the rest of your friends and throw your filthy corpses into the river", his voice cutting through the thick tension, sending everybody shivers down their backs, the men, now completely sober, swallowed, sweating like pigs.(i apologize t every animal friend here, since pigs usually don't sweat and its offending to say so,but i couldn't come with any other comparison,so...)

For one second, they saw their own blood on the wodden floor, dripping down their dead bodies.

Then the white haired slowly released his grip, the man slumped down the wall, choughing, then, with a scream, he ran out, followed by his panic goup, stumbling out of the inn , away from the devil in human body.

Everybody watched them disappaering in relief, slowly they sat back at their desks, some started to pick up the broken plates, the room filled with murmurs now, several glances were thrown at Allen,

who closed his eyes and sighed, then he pu bag his dagger and bend down to pick up his salver, returning to work like nothing had happened.

**/sigh/**

**so, that was my first action chapter, i hope you liked it so far ^^"**

**for everyone wanting to read more suff like that, don't worry,**

**there'll be plenty of action to be read,**

**because Kanda will appear in the sixth chapter, just wait a bit longer...**

**so, how did you like it? I really enjoyed writing the scece were Allen hold the other man at his ****throath, because i really wanted to make him look cold, **

**you know, the killer look and all that stuff xxD**

**so, i am gonna stop now, i want to play a bit Resident Evil 4, **

**as long as my mother isn't back home xxD**

**so, please write some reviews! also, i always have an open ear for ideas, requests and suggestions, just wite me a private message :D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! love you all, my readers!**

**Kamo-chan (and also for Miku-kun, since he isn't there to write anything^^ …...**

**oh shit, i think he's coming! bye bye!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys there !**

**Sorry, it took me so long this time to finally write the next chapter...**

**although, not really, since there are authors who update one chapter per month ^^"**

**not that i want to say anything against them,**

**there are lots of authors who do this and are much better then me /sigh/**

**i was damn busy with my stupid scholl stuff,**

**exam after exam and so on,so please forgive me T.T**

**hope you aren't angry... /snort in the background / (shut up Miku!)**

**but i don't want to bother you with my**

**personal problems which even aren't that interesting ^^"**

**i simply start this chapter, and because its really short, i will immidiately put on the next one!**

**So well then, say the disclaimer Miku!**

…**..**

**please?**

**Miku: o.k., o.k., i'll do it /another sigh/**

**Disclaimer: Kamo-chan does not own -man and any characters of it,**

**otherwise that super pervert girl would turn it into a completely sex-based manga!**

**Me: Just shut up, you *beeep*!**

**Miku: What did you say? You lousy *beeep*!**

**/starting to bicker/**

**- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -**

„You shouldn't have done this, Allen", Lavi said concered, „Now everybody will talk about you!

You can now get trouble here in the city, just because you chased those bastards away!"

It was late in the evening,

the guests had either already go home or paid for a room at the inn for one, two nights.

They had to work to get the room cleaned for the next day,

cleaning the floor and washing the dishes.

„Don't worry, Lavi, i'll be fine", Alle answered and cleaned some desks,

„And besides, i don't think those drunken men will send someone this is going to happen,

i'll just move out."

Lavi snorted and rubbed the wood with a little bit more force then necesary, making a squeaking sound.

„If you move out, we won't hear anything of you anymore...and i am afraid of that, buddy.

Who knows whats gonna happen to you then...". Allen nodded, watching the red head who now carried plates away.

He knew Lavi, Linalee and the others would freak out if he moved out,

living somewhere else in the city.

But maybe it was better like this,

they wouldn't get harmed by anybody, exceot sometimes by guys who drank a bit too much.

They were safer without him.

They finished their work, Lavi threw some wet cloths at him which he easily dodged,

then they went to bed, blowing out every light before, everything was quite now.

The night came down, lulling the people of the city into sleep, the stars blinked in the dark sky.

A stray cat was walking on the roofs, enjoying the silence.

But suddenly it froze, then with a scared mewling it ran away.

Where the cat had been walking stood was now standing a tall, dark figure, wearing dark clothes.

Long black hair was fluttering around him, moved by the cold night breeze,

his eyes were locked on the inn, scanning the windows until they fell on one,

where a certain white haired, young man was sleeping.

A smirk crept up his features, the sapphire eyes were glowing.

„So here you live...i've finally found you, after so many years.

Lets see how strong you are then..".

Then the person disappeared, leaving the roof.

In his bed, Allen unvoluntarily twitched in his sleep, moving anxiously,

his lips were moving and a shiver ran down his back.

Something would happen which would turn his world completely upside down,

leaving nothing like it had been before.

**So, that was the 5 chapter ^^**

**hope you liked it!**

**Yeah, i know, its quite short... -_-"**

**but i will put on the next chapter after i typed it down, really!**

**So please excuse me for now, since i want to continue my work for my story :D**

**comments, questions and that suff are welcome!**

**And of course reviews^^**

**PS: Just a little question...is anyone even reading the stuff i write? -_- No?**

**Should i better stop it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, still there?Good to know ..**

**And here is the 6. chapter, as i promised!**

**Ah, i just read the new chapter of -man T.T**

**it makes me so unhappy...poor Allen has to endure so much!**

**Will he be able to prevent Alma and Kanda from killing each other? **

**Will he be able to save Alma from his deep hate whi made him turn into an Akuma?**

**At least he didn't agreed to the Earls offer -_-" good ! /relieved/**

**but this sentence of him, the Earl...: „because i want to be close to the fourteenth ..."**

**/shudder/ excuse me, but this just totally sounds gay! And i Am writing yaoi stories!**

**what do you think, Miku-kun? /looking to Mikus place/**

**huh? He isn't there anymore? /searching for him/**

**Oh...uhm, seems like he is busy right now ^^" /sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom/**

**i think he read the new chappy before me../cough cough/ poor Miku!**

**Anyway, i'll just start the next chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise Allen would have wake Kanda out of his insane rage with a sweet kiss T.T /double sigh/**

Golden sunshine blinked through the curtains when Allen woke up, stretching his body.

/_Its really weird...i have the bad feeling something will happen today, but why?The hing yesterday didn't caused anything.../_

He climbed on a chair, moving around until it only balanced on one of its legs,then he started moving his body up in the air,

only laying his weight on his left hand, then he moved up and down, breathing slowly.

He still couldn't find a clue for his unease, thinking through everything of yesterday while lifting himself up on his thump.

His mind remembered something which let him stop, similar to the heavy, cold feeling which he had felt in his sleep.

Allen mentally analyzed it, he remembered that someone had looked at him,

but the person had stayed anoynymous because he couldn't find him, which was odd.

The white haired young man sighed, then he finished his morning training and went upstairs

to help Lavi and Linalee with their work,

pushing the bad feeling in a corner of his mind.

Surely it would disappear soon, he must have felt bad because of those bastards yeserday,

who had hit Linalee, but she was fine,

luckily the hit hadn't been strong enaugh to leave any damage.

Otherwise maybe blood would have been spilled.

Today it was peaceful, the evening wasn't interrupted by anything,

nobody was drunken or mad enaugh to cause them any problems, the people were nice and chatted together.

Allen didn't knew if this was good, for one thing he didn't had to worry about problems,

but maybe that would have distract him from having this bad feeling.

Maybe watching the guests would stop it, although he knew some of them were probably talking about yesterday, he didn't want to answer any questions about it.

All he could do was ignoring the curious glances at him, but although he was used to this thanks his snow white hair in such a young age already and his unique red scar he still didn't like it.

His silver eyes swayed through the groups of talking guests,

noticing here some interesting clothes and there an old scar when suddenly a wave of that feeling, much more intensive this time,

washed over him, eyes piercing his back.

He swirled around, feeling his heart beat increasing.

Scanning hastiliy through the people his eyes fell on a tall, dark man,

who was standing unnoticed in a corner of the big room.

He had high cheekbones and a graceful face, long, black hair tied up in a high ponytail, his dark,

sapphire eyes clearly fixed on Allen.

A malicious smirk played on his lips, his coat moved a bit and revealed a long sword.

Both stared at each other, the tension increasing rapidily.

Then, in one smooth movement, the man was right next to Allen, his lips close to his ear:

„Come out after you finished your work here. I'll be waiting for you...hunter", he whispered.

With that, he slowly walked through the entrance, not looking back.

Allen stood there, frozen.

His bad feeling had been right.

He quickly shook his head to clear it, then he carefully looked around,

nobody had seem to notice what he had said, he was even sure nobody had seen the man himself.

He returned to work, his mind occupied with the man.

How had he found it out? Why did he want to meet him outside?

If the man just wanted to kill him, he could have already done that, right here or somewhere else.

But now, in that situation, Allen knew he could fight,

even if the man had attacked him immediately.

He continued working, calm and nice as always, nobody, not even Lavi or Linalee noticed anything.

Finally they were finished, the last guests went home or disappeared upstairs into their rooms.

/_Time to make a little lie, although i don't like that.../_ the white haired thought,

stretching his arms and yawned .

„Lavi, do you mind if i go a little bit earlier to bed? I'm somehow more tired then usual..."

„Oh, really?" Lavi looke surprised, and liftet his eyebrow. Allen got slightly stiff.

Would he notice it? But luckily the red head didn't, he smiled and replied cheerfully: „Sure, sure, my buddy, go and sleep if you are tired, i am sure Linalee and me will manage it alone!"

Allen nodded, then he slowly walked upstairs into his room.

Carefully he prepared himself, taking his two blades to put them into the scabbards.

After closing his coat, he sat down on his bed and waited.

An hour later, he finally heard steps, Lavi and Linalee went to sleep.

He then moved to the window, opening it and jumping out.

Quickly he grabbed the edge of the roof, gracefully swinging himself on it, jumping away on a few other roofs then stopped, feeling another presence close to him.

„Come out, i know you are here, demon!" he called.

Slowly the other one walked towards him, never creating a sound. In front of the moon, they fixed each other, one waiting for the other to speak.

The silence grew longer, until Allen broke it, no longer wanting to wait:

„What do you want from me? Normally i know what the kinds of you want, but you must want something else...otherwise you wouldn't have made the effort telling me to meet you outside..."

„Not bad , you are quite clever to come to this onclusion...most hunters would have simply attacked me, as stupid as they are. No wonder you are hunter at such a young age..how old are you ?" the demon asked, dark eyes glowing in the dark with amusement.

Allen stared at him, his eyes went cold. „Why should i tell it some filthy trash like you, demon?

You don't need to know, i will kill you here. You even came willing to me, this just makes my work easier. But it really makes me wonder, so i'll ak again:

If you don't want to KILL me, then what do you want?"

The dark haired man smirked again, this time clearly amused, blue eyes blazing:

„How interesting...you want to kill me? Do you really think its that easy?"

Allen spat back: „Don't underestimate me, i am more experienced then you think! And i can tell you aren't an immortal one!" The other one looked surprised, he lifted his eyebrow:

„How do you know that for sure?", his voice interested now.

The white haired replied coldly : „By your presence. Immortal demons feel different, stronger, older...they can only be sealed away, because their regenerate power is too tsrong."

„I see..." the man murmured, but was interrupted by a sudden hit, his side was pierced with a blade.

Allen had attavked right after his answer. But his blades didn't meet any flesh, just air, he stumbled forward in surprise by the missing resistance.

In the next moment two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and arms, stopping his movements, then a silky voice whispred right into his ear:

„So you really want to kill me? You meant it serious, attacking me after your answer.."

The young hunter desperatly tried to free himself,

but the strangers arms didn't moved even an inch,he just smirked, completey aware of his strength.

He pulled the white haired tighter, feeling the fast heart beat under his hands.

„So", he cooed, „I still didn't tell you why i wanted you to come out. You are right, humans are so easy to kill, one blow and they are dead...".

His hot breath ghosted over Allens exposed neck, which caused the young man wince in anger and disgust.

The older rested his head on his shoulders, then moving his lips to Allens ear , who still violently struggeled against his hold: „ I want you" he purred.

All of the white haireds movements stopped in shock, he stuttered breathlessly:

„W-what did you say?"

„I want you" the man replied huskily, then he slowly let his tongue glide over Allens neck.

The hunter freaked out, exploding virtually out of his skin:

„DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DISGUSTING FILTHY TRASH!" At the same time he coiled his arms out of the demons grip, drawing his blades with all his might over them, causing a deep, bleeding cut, who loosened his grip in surprise at the sudden pain.

Allen spinned around , jumping back from the demon who looked at his bleeding arm,

then smirked, his eyes glooming in the dark.

„You really are not bad...this only makes you more worth, i' surely make you mine."

The young hunter breathed heavily after his overboarding, coughing, then he whispered:

„Never...never again...i will never again allow a demon to touch me!" he spat out hatefully.

The demon studied the white haireds angry face, curiosity in his eyes.

/_So he must have already had contact with a demon in his life before...did one kill his parents? Could be the reason wy he became hunter.../_ the demon thought, watching the silver eyes flaming furiously, so alive.

It only proved that his instincts hadn't been wrong, he had finally found him, the one he had been searching for so many would get him, Allens hate against demons would make it only more interesting to break his will.

He silently watched how Allen breathed slowly in, calming himself.

His hate still burnt in a high, wild fire, but he had it under control now and quickly removed his coat, exposing a slender but firmly trained body.

The demons attention was drawn to that wonderful body, he enjoyed the sight of the milky white skin, then he noticed odd paintings on the hunters naked right arm, several blak circles with difficult symbols and long, arched lines.

The left arm looked even more weird, it was black and had odd fingers, their form slightly reminding on claws.

Allen jumped forward, aiming at the demons throat, but his blades were stopped by a long sword the demon had drawn.

He backed off, attacking nearly in the next second with different moves, but the demon was very strong,too.

Although he didn't try to kill Allen, he responded to every hit and movement at the right time, rarely giving an opening.

/_Damn, he is strong, i need more to kill him, before he gets the chance to wound me!/_ Allen thought, then he concentrated, closing his eyes while still defending himself against the demons attacks, whispering something unheard t the demon.

Suddenly the circles on his arm started to glow, a wave of energy washed over him, he dashed forward and pushed the man back.

The demon was surprised, he looked at the hunters right arm and said:

„So you can use seals as well, not bad for someone so young. But will it be enaugh to defeat and kill me?", he said mockingly.

Allen gritted his teeth, increasing his speed, then he managed to cut several small wounds , but he was still not able to cut his head off.

But why, that demon was even not immortal!

Both opponents were breathing heavily now, exhausted by the hard fight, bleeding at several body parts.

The hunter attacked again, trying to kick the mans leg, but he missed and jumped back in a flip and

landed on a loose roof tile, That wouldn't have done anything if it hadn't rained the night before, so it started to slip in a high speed, causing other roof tiles to fall down as well.

Out of his balance, Allen desperatly tried to get on the safer part of the roof, but it was no use, together with other tiles he fell down the house in deathly speed.

Using his skills, his trained body reacted, he quickly rammed his dagger into the wall, now dangling on the wall, his two blades had fallen somewhere else off the roof at his fall.

But his power was due the fight almost out, with a smooth sound his hand lossened its hold and he fell into the depth.

A big dust cloud flew up when he landed painfully hard on his left side, his head hittng the wall and everything disappeared in a flash of red and black rings.

Then he could see again, the world was painted now in a pulsing red.

He groaned, the pain in his head was really strong.

Maybe some ribs were broken as well, the clothes torn and dirty, skin partly scraped where the holes were.

He tried to get up when a shadow fell on his body.

Above him stood the demon, watching calmly how Allen tried to stand up, then with a curse, he tried to attack him, but was easily blocked.

The dark haired man grabbed his arms, slamming him into the wall behind him, causing the young hunter to gasp at th pain which shot through his body.

The demon hold his wrists together, pinning them on the wall, sapphire eyes met angry silver ones.

Allen bared his teeth agressivily, he wouldn't, he wouldn't let himself get taken by that fucking demon.

With an angry shout he ripped one hand free, aiming for his oppponents face and was blocked,

his hand pinned back again.

„You are half dead, but still you try to hit me? Thats impressive" the demon said,

letting Allen wriggle in his grip, he slowly ran down with one finger his red scar,

then he added: „Although i regenerate quickly, i need some rest, so sadly i cannot take you with me yet...but i won't let you get away that easily."

With that, he bit down on the hunters neck, biting so hard until the skin broke an blood leaked out.

The young man screamed in pain, kicking the demon into the stomach.

The demon jumped back, turning around and jumped on the roof, looking down at the wounded hunter.

„This is a little present i gave you, it will make sure you won't escape me. I am sure you'll be...enjoying it", the demon mocked, smirking dirty.

„Y-you fucking bastard!" Allen cried out, coughing, and gribbed his wounded shoulder tightly, squirming under the touch.

He pressed against the wall with his other hand, standing up in pain and pulling out a dagger.

„W-we are not finished" he spat out, pointing with it a the demon, who still stood on the roof.

The dark haired man looked at him, a strange expression in his eyes, then he jumped away, disappaering in the night, leaving the confused and angry hunter alone.

**Dear lord, this really tok me so long.../hanging on the chair/**

**i am really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter ^^"**

**oh, by the way, i just want to thank you for all the reviews i got, seventeenth!**

**yaaaay, i am so happy!**

**but gosh, you are right...i am writing waaay to much author speak...-_-"**

**so sorry, please forgive me! /bowing down in guilt/**

**ah, but i don't want to bore you any longer, just review please^^**

**tell me how you liked the action and what do you think about Kandas appearance?**

**REVIEWS PLEASEEEE! :D**

**Kamo-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter^^**

**this time i'll try to NOT make the authr speak too long...**

**but i can understand that, **

**who would want to read a whole page of my blabbering?**

**anywaaay...so, the last thing you should remember was Allen fighting against Kanda...**

**and he gave him a „present"...**

**hehe,, just what is it? well, you'll see it in this chapter...**

**(which was originally two shorter ones, but i simply put it together)**

**by the way, greetings from Miku!**

**He isn't there because he wants to kill someone, his favourite manga online site**

**is going to stop...i loved it, too T.T**

**so, lets better start ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it,**

**otherwise i would post on a new chapter every week for all the fans :D**

„Fuck..." Allen groaned, his head felt so dizzy, the skin was burning.

Every time he moved, a wave of throbbing pain shot through his body, torturing it.

But worse then the pain he felt was the steaming anger and disgust swelling inside him, the need to kill that demon burning in his veins.

Somehow he managed to walk back to the inn.

Unable to climb back through the window, he took the door and limped in his room.

Then he dropped on the floor and winced, he hoped nobody had heard it.

Gritting his teeth he leaned against the wall and ripped his already torn vest off, exposing a big red and bluish spot on his right side, with darker violet spots, plus a long cut above it.

He took his dagger and slowly cut through the skin without hesistation on his ribs,

drawing a circle with a lily inside, arched, graceful lines surounding it.

„Heal" he hissed through his teeth.

The red lines suddenly started glowing, then turned into an ink black, all bruises disappeared, leaving only a low, dull pain behind which would left soon.

The next thing was his shoulder where the bire mark was.

It hurt really bad,like the son of a bitch had injected some poison which was eating its way through his flesh, tearing it apart, stinging and burning.

He tried to touch it with his hand,

but he couldn't, he had too less energy.

The hard fight had slowly taken its toll, filling his veins and his head with tiredness.

/_I...must heal it.../_ he thought slowly, fighting against the overwehelming feeling of exhaustion.

Once agai he tried to reach the wound with his dagger, but it was no use.

With a soft curse he stumbled towards his bed, using his last strength.

With a sigh he fell on his bed, too tired to take of his dirty, ragged clothes or pulling the blanket over his body.

A last look, his eyes fluttered and closed, finally giving in.

While he was sleeping, deep inside him something connected, weaving a thin thread towards another one.

This thread was far from being strong, but it would be .

Again a new day started, waking up the silver eyed boy.

Groaning he opened his eyes and rubbed them, then he stood up.

The heeal seal was still visible, there was a sightly dull pain in his ribs, but it lesened with every minute. He stared out of the window, remembering everything of last night.

Anger floaded over him, pouring out of every cell of his body, he felt like throwing up.

Never had been a demon so close to him, they had never spoken like this to him, they had never touched him like this, only the rough moves to kill him.

He moved his sholders and froze, the pain was missing, but why?

He hadn't been able to draw a second heal seal on his skin yesterday!

He was about to check the bite wound when he suddenly noticed a thing.

The sun was already high in the sky,

warm shining above the city, which meant it was already far after lunch!

„Damn it, how long did i sleep?" he panicked, practically jumping into his clothes to speed down the stairs, forgetting the missing pain in his neck.

As soon as he was upstairs, he ran to the dining hall, meeting Lavi and Linalee who were currently discussing about the what-to-do-list.

Both looked up and laughed at him, wanting him to sit down with them.

Breathing sligthtly heavy he slumped down on the chair and choughed:

„S-sorry, i to tally overslept and i don't know why! I hope you aren't angry..."

Both shook their heads, Lavi smiled and Linalee explained:

„No, its o.k., Allen, never mind that.

At first i was surprised that you didn't wake up, but then i remembered it was maybe because you were so tired yesterday...i judt had to make sure that Lavi wouldn't try to wake you up with his weird 'morning greetings'."

She shrugged and turned towards the red head, who started to humm innocently and looked away, pretending to see something on the ceiling.

Linalle shot him a glare and dragged him together with Allen off for some work.

The day went over with work as usual, nothing special happened, although Allen still observed the guests who went in and out,

just in case the demon would come back. He hadn't forgotten his words.

Sometimes the white haired had an odd feeling, not like the bad one which he felt shortly before that bastard demon had come.

It was more like something thin, but elastic, was tugging on something inside him, pulling him towards another place. What could it be?

Allen had no clue, but he still thought about it while Lavi and him were washing the plates, forks and spoons, joking and sometimes spilling water into each other directions.

„Hey Allen, whats that on your neck?" Lavi curiously and surprised asked, pointing at his neck, roughly the place where shoulder and throat met.

Pulled out of his thoughts, the white haired looked confused, he lifted his eyebrow andc replied:

„What are you talking about? I don't have anything on my neck!"

„Na na, you can't ditract me!", Lavi answered, wearing a smut grin, „It totally looks like a hickey!

So you weren't tired yesterday when you went to bed early, you just needed an excuse to secretly meet your cute girlfriend! Who is it? One of our guests? The lady of the fruit stall?

But hey, wait a minute!", his eye widened, now sounding indignant, „You have a GIRLFRIEND and you dare to not tell me? Your forever best beloved bestet friend? How could you, now you ut my heart into two!" Lavi cried with big corocodile tears in his eye.

„I reall don't know what you are talking about, i don't have a girlfriend" Allen replied sightly annoyed, but then he stopped, his eyes widened.

His fingers wandered towards his nek and fell bak, trembling.

„Sorry, Lavi, i think i'll go to my room now, gotta have to check something" he shortly said and stormed off, leaving Lavi behind with an open mouth, blinking in surprise at the speed.

The silver eyed man stormed up the stairs, his heart beating like mad, his head filled with chaos.

/_...something on your neck...looks like a hickey.../_ Lavis voice echoed through his head.

It couldn't be. Not, it couldn't be.

He ran into his room, closing the door, then he rurned towards the mirror hanging on the wall.

With a racing pulse he walked in front of it, staring at his reflection,

his eyes looking at his neck, slowly his fingers pulled the collar a bit aside.

His mouth went dry.

There really was something on his neck, but it wasn't a hickey,

something like a crimson spot was on the skin there.

It was a little lotus.

The world went silent, everything he could hear was the fast pulse of his blood in his ears.

Then everyhing broke down, crumbling and falling apart. He was tainted.

Tainted by one of those who he hated the most, the ones who were responsible for the deep, boiling hate and pain behind his gentle smile.

His need to destroy, to kill something, anything grew with every second, he tried his best to supress it.

With disgust in his eyes he stared at the small, delicate looking flower on his skin,

then, with some hesistation, he fingered the shape of his neck and moved down to the mark, slowly pressing on it.

The next second a scream ringed in the air, scattering on the walls.

Allen lay there on the floor, gripping hard his neck, trembling and twitching.

Everything was so hot, a burning, devouring hell, fire in every single cel of his body.

„Shit..." Allen gasped, his head felt so dizzy, but it was different from the time he had hit his head.

It was like he was walking through the desert, seeking for water, only his body was longing for something else.

The need to be touched, to be taken was overwhelming.

Never in his life he had felt something like that, not even jerking off had been in his mind, since he was so concentrated on his goal, his whole body was free and pure from any touch of sexual desire.

Sure, there had been guests sometimes who had tried to touch him, drunken or simply attracted to his unique beauty, or to have sex with him, but he had always threatend them do not do it again, as he was interested in something like that.

/_So...hot...i need...to cool down.../ _Allen couldn't think straight, he barely had the power to held his eyes open.

With trembling hands he histed himself on his bed, slumping down in a twisted position, then curling up into a ball, maybe this would stop the fire inside him.

Everything he could do now was laying there without moving, but lowly the sensation took over and the world faded into black when he fainted, with red cheeks and wet lips,

single drops of sweat between his eyebrows.

But that slumber didn't protected him, he even felt the heat in his sleep, turning the bottomless depth of his dream-less drifting in a single big fire.

A cool finger glided down his forehead, moving over the nose to his open lips.

Weird, he could feel it even in his restless sleep, it felt strangely good.

The soft touches cooled and heated him t the same time, but it was still far not enaugh to satisfy his needy body, a soft groan escaped his lips.

Then, suddenly, his eyes snapped open, meeting two cool sapphire blue ones,

which were quite familiar.

**So, how do you like it?**

**Is it exciting enaugh for you? :D**

**tell me how you liked it so far, what do you think now of Allen?**

**Poor boy, i torture him pretty bad..T.T**

**and there'll be still more coming for him ^^"**

**maybe with this chapter you have a clue what exactly Kandas 'present' is...**

**but i won't spoil anything so, just wait until its revealed!**

**Until that, you can enjoy the yaoi chapters which will be coming soon.../nervous/**

**well then, i better stop now, still have to post it on!**

**bye bye ^^**

**Kamo-chan**

**PS: i also wanted to thank anyone who has reviewed my story so far:**

**Thank you very much ! **

**yaoifanvane, **

**-Pon, **

**Panda-Hiroko,**

**DGMfrak5 ^^, **

**Diclonious57(thanks for the criticism to improve it), **

**FireFox Vixen, **

**HinLove (no, i won't stop as long as i get reviews xD), **

**Animeloverx175, **

**VineCaper( yeah, my chapters should get longer ^^"),**

**Ao-Mido (no, your english is good enaugh for me, i understand it well :D) **

**and drmona lord (here is your update xxD) !**

**Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D (love you all ^^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there guys, how are you? ^^**

**here is the next chapter which you wanted to read!**

**Thank you very much for hose many reviews, i am glad you like my story that much!**

**/tears of happiness/**

**i am sure this chapter will be satisfying for everyone who had to wait for the yaoi scence,**

**but be warned of the fact that i split it into two...**

**yeah, i know, thats pretty mean,**

**but i simply love to do some cliffhangers (which i never did before ^^")**

**just to make sure all of you still want to read my story :D**

**so, lets stop my talk, i don't want to torture any longer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man,**

**otherwise Alle would so smell delicious-seducting that every male of the Order, especially Kanda, woud chase him to the nd of the world /snicker/**

In less then a second Allen moved, he jumped off the bed right into the oposite corner.

With his breath so fast, he stood there, holding a daggerand watching the demon

whose face showed an amused smirk.

„How...how the hel did yo come in?" Allen hissed, pure anger in hks words.

At the same time e felt a new wave of heat washing over him, his body twitched while he clearly had problems to hold his weapon, groaning he pressed hard on his wrist.

„Don't worry, i just came here for a little visit, i won't take you with me yet.

Seems like ou found out about my little 'present'...do you like it?" a cruel smirk on his lips while he watched Allen trying o kep his control over his body, but it was useless, the burning was too much.

He slowly sunk to the floo, grittin his teeh in desperation.

The demon who tainted him was right in front f him, talking to him like he ad the right, while he was unable to fight serious with his body, unable to kill him for what he had done .

Without caring about the answer the hunter demanded, the demon walked towards him, knocking the dagger out of the younge ones hand, then he grabbed his waist and threw him on th bed,

bending close over him, their lips almost touching.

Thrown of his guard by the others sudden action Allen just lay there, staring at the other face , his eyes noticing every detail of it.

Those bottomless blu eyes, the high cheekbones, the well-formed, manly lips, the long, midnight black, with bluish glow, hair which stroke his cheeks with every movement, the curved, graceful frame of his face, distinctly japanese features.

Everything spoke of a strong, wild man, mysterious,

only that his body was much older then it seemed.

His ragged breath met the demons lip, suddenly remembering him how close they were, and with a terrified sound he kiched into the mans stomach, surprised by the sudden attack the demon stumbled back, but not long enaugh for Allen to land another hit.

With a annoyed grunt the dark haired man wiped his fists aside and pressed his body deeperinto the bed, painfully slamming his wists down which caused Allen almost to scream.

„i would stop that shit you are trying to do, its useless. You can't fight me now, not in this state. Don't you feel it? Your body already reacts only to mine, nobody will be able to release your body in this state..." he said, eyes narrowed.

But the hunter didn't want to give up, he forcefully struggled against thos strong arms, he tried to hit hi, bite him, everything, just to get him off his body.

With every passing second he felt, smelt the warmth of that fucking demon, the feeling of beig trapped in a mud hole, dirt every inch of his body, increased.

Although he didn't want t admit that at the same time his body wanted to crawl as nears as possible, to nestle into the lines of the demons body, rubbing on his hot skin and- shocked of himself he shook his head.

Did he really just thought what he had thought?

Again he pressed againt the arms of the demon, wanting to get as far away as possible while his body protested, screaming against his will.

„I would also top struggling now, just accept its useless" his oppnent said.

„No way in fucking hell!" Allen snapped back, now fuly in rage.

The demon leaned slightly back, Alle almost unconsciuosly arched his body forward to feel the others warmth again, then the man spke while he lifted his shoulders:

„Then do it, fight aganst my strength and screa as loud as you can.

But,", a dark smirk appeared on his face," then your friends might come as well. How will they react when the see you being fucked by one of the demons you claim to hate so much?

Although i wouldn't care if they saw us".

All of the hunters movements stopped, he went as stiff as a stick, with wide silver eyes he stared

at the dark haired mans face, thw words hat hit his mind with brutal force.

Fuck that disgusting,son-of-abitch lowest life not worth living, obnoxious creature.

He had found out his greatest weakness. His pride.

He would never be able to live his normal life again, this shame would be too much fo him to bear, he'd rather die in a trash hole!

The japanese man watched every move of his body, smirking andclearly aware of Allens thought.

„Got it now? Good boy", he said, voive purring-mockingly.

No longer patient enaugh to wait, the demon suddenly crashed his lips on the white haired ones, ignoring his desperate struggling and hungrily claming his lips,

forcing his lips apart and shoving his tongue inside.

A muffled sound escaped Allens mouth, with his hate boiling inside his veins he bit back on the invading tongue hard.

The man erked back, blood dripping down his chin.

He wiped it awa with one hand while still holding the young mans wrists together, then he looked back at Alle who glared at him, sending him death wishes, disgust and pure hate in his eyes.

„I can bite" the hunter agressivily hissed.

The demon only replied:"Me,too."

With that, he ripped the hunters shirt open, xposing his smooth, naked skin in the moonlight, decorated with small scars,

rosy nipples hardened in the cold air, his body glistened with little sweat drops.

Allen hissed, trying to cover his exposed chest, but the demon already moved, shortly nipping on his navel, then suddenly sucking on his heated skin and biting down.

The hunter threw his head bac in shock, his whole body arched into the demons mouth who now ravished his neck.

Thousands lightnings exploded in his brains, his body burned,

screaming for more, more, much more, it wasn't enaugh.

The new sensation was so overwleming, he opened his mouth to scream in pleasure, then he suddenly remembered who gave him these feelings, all he could do to supress it was biting down on his lower lip with all his might, blood ripping down.

A short smirk crossed the japanese mans lips, he slowly bend down to lick the blood off, devouring it like a dessert.

After that he let go of Allens wists, grabbing his belt to quickly undo it, then he pressed the surprised hunter silver eyed man against his broad chest, his mouth kissing and sucking on thw hite, virgin skin, except the spot with his mark.

Ignoring the wild punches, kicks, nails digging and scratching into his skin he pulled Allns pants and underwear down and off, exposing a small, but well proprtioned round ass, lustfully grabbing it, enjoying the silky white skin and the fast inhaled air as a reaction.

Oh, how much the white haired young man wished he could kill him with something, a dagger, a knife, even a damn piece of wood would do!

All of his attacks were useless, the fucking demon did not even flinch when he bit him.

The more he struggled, the tighter his grip became, while meantime his own head became more and more dizzy, jolts of pure pleasure rolling through his virgin body.

If he weren't able to find a way to stop the demon, he would get raped for sure.

„St-stop that you filthy bastard! Let me go already or-aargh!",

he was interrupted in the middle of his sentence and almost yelped when he felt his pants being pulled down and two hands groping his ass.

„W-wgat the fu-", again he was interrupted, the demon had grabbed one of his kicking legs, wegding it between his right hip amnd arm, then returning to massaging the hunters ass.

Creeps ran down Allens back, new pleasure capturing his mind, almost blind in heat and fury he bit down on the hunters shoulder, ripping on the flesh and burying his teeth into it, but the demon still didn't moved or flinch.

His only response was licking on his preys left earlobe, causing him to shudder.

The young silver eyed man was barely able to hold his voic back, except the words he had said before no sound came over his lips, he resisted completely silent.

He wouldn't give in and let the demon have this triumph.

**So, this was it, chapter 8...**

**what do you think? **

**I know, i am a mean girl, interrupting in th middle of the yaoi scence,**

**but i just couldn't help, so sorry ^^"**

**you have to wait for the next chapter to continue it...**

**and tell me, what do you think about Allen and Kanda?**

**Did they act like their chracters?**

**Just give your usual comments, please :D**

**i am gonna stop i still need to do some things, so bye until the next chapter is out!**

**your author,**

**Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, because you guys were so indignant about the fact**

**that i just put half of the yaoi scence on,**

**i'm trying to be quick and put the other half on as fast as possible,**

**if i'm managing this...**

**i am sorry for everyone, who is now angry because of that...**

**please forgive me T.T**

**i just don't know if i can put it on today already...**

**please be forgive me, i am really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man, otherwise i would force whoever is responsible for taking it away from mangafox tp put it back for the readers...**

Still persistently scratching and burying his teeth into the demons flesh with all the nenergy he was able to collect in his clouded, dizzy mind he almost yelped when he suddenly felt those tainted hands, who gave him unbearable pleasure grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them roughly apart.

Allen bit on his lips, the blood slowly dripping down his chin,

leaving another red line on his neck already covered in hickeys and bite wounds.

Right after the demon suddenly pulled him in a rough kiss,

licking and sucking on his lips, causing them to swell.

In the next moment the demon took his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, coating them with saliva to make them slick and wet,

he wasn't stupid enaugh to stick them into the hunters mouth since he still wanted to keep them.

His eyes locked on the beautiful,

flushed face of the young man he pulled him back into a hard, bruising kiss and slipped all three fingers at once into his ass,

stretching his entrance with no mercy.

The dark haired man heard how sharp the boy inhaled the air, nails digging so hard into his shoulders that they started to bleed even more.

Honestly, he had to admit that his prey really had a strong will, most victims would hav been a helpless, crying mess, no more able to resist in any way.

Damn, he could not even push his fingers completely, because it simply was too tight.

It hurt.

It really hurt, a stinging hard pain bit its teeth in Allens flesh, not letting him go when the fingers tried to push further into him, the feeling of flesh being ripped open,

bleeding and sore send his mind into a panic state.

With a hoarse curse deep inside his throat he tried to wiggle away from those sinful fingers and winced in sheer pain when they suddenly went deeper, finally sliding fully inside, coated with a mix of saliva and blood, rubbing the sore inner walls of his tunnel.

Pressing against the broad shoulders of the demon he wanted to lift himself up, getting those fingers out of his ass, but was pushed down, the alien things slamming onto a certain spot.

Within a second everything went black, the darkness exploded into a firework of lights, raw, pure pleasure in his veins.

His mind snapped back when he felt the dark haired mans fingers popping out, smeared with body fluids.

His body arched in desire for more, in a weak attempt he tried to free himself, but was pushed back, down on his bed.

The older man grabbed his wrists again, pressing them into the soft mattress, afte that he fought to get Allens wildly kicking legs, despite his exhaustion, under control, earning some big blue bruises.

/_This persistent brat, there is no way he can change the fact that i'm going to fuck him/_ he thought, and, with a grunt, forced the creamy colored legs apart and positioned himself in front of the hunters entrance, his erection growing harder in memory how tight the heat around his fingers had felt, he wasn't even sure if he was able to completely push his cock inside.

Allens silver eyes went wide open when he felt something big, hard and hot pressing against his hole, he tried to escape, but he was trapped, legs and arms unable to move .

In a moment of desperation he wanted to close his eyes, pretending that it didn't happen.

In his thoughts a picture of a face, a face he knew too good, appeared, mocking was like a hit straight into his face by a hammer, a low growlrumbled in his throat and he forced his eyes open,

the hate flowing again through his body.

/_Mana.../_This single name brought back memories he didn't want to remember, because it was all his fault.

In the next moment he choked on a hard cry which stuck in his throat,

his insides being ripped apart.

The dark haired man had pushed all the way inside, though with some problems because Allen was so incredible tight.

The demon could barely move inside, but it felt so damn good, the muscles of his entrance tightening around his hard, swollen cock, trying to get him out.

With no mercy he atarted to pull out, slamming back into the velvet heat.

In and out, again and again, a fast cruel rhythm leaving the hunter no time to get used to, hurting his body the worst it ever had been, yet it created a dangerous, hot poison spreading through his body, making him numb to any other feeling or sound, addicting and dark, tainting his body.

His body screamed, craving for more, beggin him to finally give in to the fire wave devouring his mind, blindly he grasped on something, another memory which tasted bitterly, stinging on his tongue, but it was the only protection he had.

A thin wall between him and the insane lust, which would devour his mind in an instant, no chance of returning.

The kisses, the touches, the big cock pounding into him, it was simply too much for him, being unable to force that demon back who was doing this to him.

The pounding got faster and harder, hitting again and again his prostata, waves of pleasure burning his body.

Meanwhile the demon grabbed his hard cock and started pumping in the same rhythm of his thrusting.

Both reached ther climax at the same time.

Allens mind was rolled over by a blinding wave of light, he stumbled over the edge, falling into the bottomless depths, his body wrapped into strings of light, flaming red and golden.

Deeper and deeper.

His mouth opened wide, a silent scream escaped his lips, vibrating in every cell of his body, twitching his cock spilled seed over his sweating abdomen, while he felt something hot pouring hard into him, filling his insides, stinging on the sore skin.

The demon lay on top of him, his weight pressing the hunter into the mattress, but he didn't pushed him off,

his body was completely drained out of energy.

They lay there for a while, still panting hard, covered in sweat, then with a grunt the demon pulled out, causing Allen to twitch in pain,

blood and seed leaking out of his hole.

Through half lidded eyes, barely able to hold them open, he watched the demon dressing himself.

He slowly walked to the window, opening it, after that he turned towards the exhausted hunter, who was glaring at him in pure hate.

By the way..you may not want to know it, but i think its necessary...my name is Kanda".

With that, he jumped out of the window, disappearing into the night.

Thw hite haired young man stared after him, then his eyes slowly closed. He was so tired.

Voive barely audible his lips whispered one sentence:

„Mana...i hate you...", then falling asleep soon after.

With his naked body he lay on his rumpled up bed, in the grip of dreamless sleep he had since he was ten.

He was sleeping for a whole day, not hearing Lavis knocking on his locked door or Linalees concered voice, he slept and slept.

Late in the night his eyes cracked open, seeing nothing but shadows of his dark room and furniture, moonlight reflecting in his eyes.

A groan escaped his lips, he slowly sat up, wincing fiercely.

His body felt like had been ripped open violentely, split into two while thousands of knives buried themselves into his sore flesh, cutting through every muscle.

He stumbled towards the bathroom door, closing it and stepping the shower.

The hot water poured down, slowly washing away the dried seed, blood and sweat on every part of his flayed body, but no matter how hard he scrubbed his skin,

the feeling of being dirty was still there,

it clung on him, though invisible.

Memories of the last night came floating back, letting him almost throw up.

Never in his life he had felt so humiliated, so disgusting weak.

The demon would pay for it. Dearly.

No matter what Allen had to do, he would kill him.

However, he knew that 'Kanda' (the need to throw up grew stronger) was probably far away, not in his reach, but he needed something to release the insanity of anger ranting inside him,

even if it was only for a moment.

In three minutes he finished showering, drying his hair and body, after that he put on clothes and threw on his hooded cloak in a swift movement, taking his familiar two blades with him.

It was time for a hunt to kill.

**Dear lord, i am so so, sorry!**

**there i was sitting in front of my laptop, **

**looking forward to see what you reviewed about chapter 9. just to see that i accidently put on chapter 8. again!**

**i am really, really sorry for my stupid mistake!**

**please forgive me doing something like this...T.T**

**i'll be extra carefully in the future to not let this happen again...**

**Uhm...so, i really hope you liked this chapter...**

**i know how mean it was, but hopefully you enjoyed the lemon/yaoi...**

**after all it was my first one written here -_-"**

**just tell me what do you think about it, what should have been better,**

**so the usual stuff...**

**I'm leaving now, still have to type the next chapter for you guys ^^"**

**your guilty author,**

**Kamo-chan**

**PS: i also want to apologize for the spelling mistakes and missing letters,**

**which can happen sometimes if i don't type carefully enaugh, so sorry again T.T**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well then,**

**here is the next chapter for you^^**

**and i also wanted to apologize once more **

**for my stupid mistake to update the same chapter twice...*still embarrassed***

**uhm...what else to say...**

**a new character will appear here, well not really new, but you all know him^^**

**someone who likes alcohol a lot and has red hair xxxxD**

**difficult to tell, isn't it?**

**I better start the next chapter -_-"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise...**

**uhm...Kanda would be a rockstar who fell in love with a fan of him, name Allen xxD**

„Aaaaaargh!" the man screamed in pain when two blades stabbed through his left arm,

a shrill, ear piercing sound, then he dropped back on the roof, trying to crawl away,

but he was brutally stopped by a foot which stomped on his legs hard,

causing another scream.

The attacker pulled back his weapons and swung them down,

pushing through the demons body.

Again. And again.

Blood splattered everywhere, dirting the ground and the white skin of the hunters emotionless face.

He continued stabbing mercilessly through the still moving body at his feet,

until a gargled sound came out of his victims throat and he finally lay there, not moving any more,

then slowly disappearing into dust, leaving only some blood behind.

With a rough move the hunter put back his blades after wiping away the blood of them,

not bothering to clean his face and cloak of the blood.

Deep in thought he stared at the place where the demon had laid before,

then making a disgusted sound.

They were all so easy to kill, screaming like pigs in front of the butchers axe when they finally saw that they couldn't escape their death any more.

Except _HIM._

Kanda.

Even alone the name made his blood boil in thirst of revenge.

Why hadn't he been able to kill him? Why?

Suddenly his eyes narrowed,

a snort came out of his mouth when his sharp senses caught another ones presence close to him.

„What do you want?", he asked annoyed.

Within a second he swirled around, knocking the gun pointed on the back of his head aside, putting back his weapons, glaring at his attacker.

„Cross".

An amused smirk crossed the other man's lips, he grinned and put back his gun.

„Still as vigilant as an animal. Your instincts are still those of one of the best hunters...but i never expected you to kill that cruelly, that's not your way of full filling your duty.."

The man sighed, wiping his red hair aside.

He was taller then Allen, wearing a black coat, a mask covering the left half of his face.

„Has something happened to you? Somehow you seem...disturbed."

Allen looked annoyed at him, his eyes wandered away towards the moon,

then turning back to Cross.

„Nothing happened", he dryly answered after a while, „I just did my usual job, as you said, duty.

Besides, you know as good as me, that _thing_ deserved to die,

killing and eating human and their souls. Everyone of them is lower then shit".

Cross merely lifted his eyebrow, looking at him in a weird way.

His brown eyes scanned the younger hunter, checking every detail of his appearance,

who stared back coldly, not even moving a bit under his straight gaze.

„And what's that?", Cross suddenly asked mockingly,

roughly pulling Allen's coat on his neck aside, exposing a bandage wrapped around carefully.

With an angry glare Allen ripped his collar out of the older ones grip,

quickly covering his bandage.

„Nothing, just a small wound. I already took care of it, it just needs some time to heal..."

The white haired replied, not bothering about the sarcastic, unbelieving look in Cross eyes.

„Normal wounds usually don't need so much time to heal,

especially with the quickness of your seals.

Could it be...", his voice lowered, suddenly sounding smut, a smirk playing on his lips,

„That this wound is _'something special' _a demon gave you?".

Allen's smooth face, which had been calm until now, cracked, for a second the mask slipped away and showed the shock in his silver eyes, but he quickly covered it with a cold expression.

„What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean".

„Yeah, sure", Cross smirked,

enjoying the angry look of the silver eyed boy.

„And so? Yeah, its a wound where a demon gave me, but it doesn't matter any more, i killed him

for it, like he deserved. One more monster dead, good for everyone."

The older man listened, blowing out some smoke through his mouth, then he sighed.

The poor boy.

Still caged inside his blind hate.

Both hunters stood there in silence, one was smoking calmly while the other one carefully watched every movement of him.

Impatiently moving back and forward Allen finally asked annoyed:

„Is there something else you want to say?

Besides looking what I' m doing and remembering me to not forget going once in three months to the hunters head quarter? I know everything of that stuff!"

Cross only continued smoking, he felt too comfortable to answer.

Another glare was shot in his direction,

then the younger hunter turned around to go, suddenly stopped by Cross who said:

„You know, stupid apprentice...its not everything as it seems at the first sight...you should stop to separate your world into black and white..evil isn't always black, like good isn't always white..."

Allen froze in his steps, not moving for a minute or turning around.

Finally his voice, ice cold in the darkness, replied:

„I never was your apprentice, you stupid whine drinking womanizer, all you did was bringing me to the hunters head quarter, since i was ten i learned everything by myself.

And don't. Don't you dare to ever speak about _that _in my presence again.

Next time you do, I' m gonna cut your whine soaked tongue of!"

With that, the hunter jumped of the roof,

jumping from one to another and slowly disappearing into the night.

The red haired man sighed again, scratching his head with his glowed hand.

„Geez. That boy is like a wild animal attacking blindly in rage..."

In the next moment he was gone, only a little bit smoke in the air showed where he had been standing before,

only the wind was howling through the streets.

Allen was running through the night, heading home to rest a bit after the hunt.

Not that he was that exhausted, only to get a little bit peace for his mind.

That filthy, stupid womanizer!

Talking about that again, although he knew Allen hated it.

As if he could ever forget what had happened in that night,

memories he wished to bury somewhere deep in his mind.

And truth was that Allen had learned everything alone.

After Cross had brought him to the head quarter and he was taught everything he needed to know about hunting demons he left there, not caring about the warnings that he would never survive alone, the mocking comments to leave that stupid boy alone to die.

He trained every day as hard as possible,

never stopping even if his hands started to bleed and his muscles ached.

His nails broke, his shoulders got stiff, it didn't matter.

For his goal, his revenge he did everything.

He never shed a tear over the pain in his body which sometimes didn't let him sleep.

But it paid off.

Seven months after he had left the hunters head quarter he killed his first demon,

then his second and so on, bringing their heads as a prove with him.

Due his never ending need for revenge he killed more then the double amount of demons a hunter was usually supposed to kill,

which let him soon become one of the five top hunters.

Soon he got a nickname, „Silver eyed mercilessly".

Closing his eyes he listened to the last echoes of the memory, then he opened them again and enjoyed the cold wind flowing over his face.

Shortly in front of the inn he decided against going to his room, his mind felt too restless.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Cross last sentence was disturbing him,

bothering his soul.

With an annoyed huff he decided to run and sprinted off.

Just running, running, running, jumping from one to another roof, clearing his mind, letting his body move until it felt heavy and free at the same time.

After an hour he finally stopped, slowly sitting down on a roof, his hair blown aside by the steady wind which met his slightly heated face, cool and gentle.

The moon was shining, painting innocent, silver lights over the city,

not showing what was hiding inside the dark shadows.

With a sigh he buried his face into his arms, not wanting to see anything in front of his eyes.

Sometimes he felt tired, tired of everything, his life,

what had happened in his past, the bitter memories,

the heavy smell of demon blood sticking on his skin.

But he couldn't just end his life,

he had sworn to himself he would keep on walking,

no matter how hard and bloody the way he chose would be,

he had to go through it until the very end.

Slowly his head sunk down, his mind drifted away into the cold heavy darkness of his sleep, no movement, no colour there.

His thoughts crept slowly through his mind, his body relaxed.

Inside exhausted he reached out with his hand to grab the darkness, wrapping himself inside it, sweet emptiness, but suddenly a fire exploded in his head, blue and strong, an energy he knew very good, hating it with every cell of his body.

All of his senses immediately came back, firing signals to his nerves and he hastily jumped up, suddenly the smell of ocean in his nose, fresh, cold, salty, wild and strong.

Allen stumbled a bit, totally confused and surprised by the new ability to smell,smell what?

A demon? Could he now track them by smell?

Angrily he fought to grasp control again,

he couldn't let himself stay defenseless when a demon was coming, he quickly grabbed his blades and put himself into fight position,

trying to find out of which direction he would get attacked.

Tension was written in his young face,

with closed eyes he searched for the source of the energy,

its very familiar owner.

But it was nowhere to find, like it was now hidden under some thick curtain,

blocking his sharp senses.

A furious look in his eyes, he scanned around, finding nothing.

Did he just imagine it? If it was so, where did that smell come from?

And why could he even smell it?

Out of the blue the energy appeared again, right behind his back.

His body swirled around, blades blinking in the moon light,

but he missed.

Shortly before he was able to land a hit on the demon,

Kanda aimed for his neck, his long sword cutting through Allen's cloak.

Cool steel brushed over the hunters neck,

he jumped back, both opponents staring at each other,

ice blue eyes merging with boiling silver ones.

„You again", Allen hissed, showing his teeth, „It seems like i can finally pay back what you did to me, and i swear this time i won't let you get away with it, _Kanda_!", putting as much disgust as possible into every syllable of his name.

Lazily the demon swung back his sword,

putting it back under his coat, then his cool blue eyes fixed the hunter,

who stared at at him in pure hate, the air around him vibrating with his thirst for Kanda's blood.

A dirty smirk appeared on his face, watching how this irritated the hunter even more.

„You know", he purred, „ That look on your face is really arousing me,

your whole body all tensed up...but you would look so much better completely naked,

all sweaty and hot while you are begging me to fuck you harder into your cute little ass, _Moyashi_".

Allen stared at him in shock, then he snapped:

„Dream on, you dirty mother fucker! As if i would ever let you touch me again! And what's up with that weird nickname! What the hell does Moyashi even mean, something like dessert or what?"

„No, but you are close to"; Kanda grinned, „It means bean sprout in my mother tongue.

By the way...are you sure i won't be able to get you again?

I think you lost the second my sword brushed your neck."

„What?" confused the hunter looked at him, when suddenly something soft,

white fluttered down on the roof they were standing at, right to his feet.

His silver eyes widened in shock when he noticed what it was.

It was a piece of his bandage.

His hands flew towards his neck, feeling the last pieces of the bandage, along with some of the hood of his cloak, sliding through his fingers,

his neck now exposed to the cold wind- and the hungry eyes of Kanda who shamelessly devoured the sight of the white skin with mark.

„You bastard! When did you do this?", Allen hissed, covering his neck with the now partly shredded hood of his cloak.

„The moment my sword cut through your hood, stupid Moyashi", the demon replied calmly.

Allen growled, trying to keep himself under control:

„But that doesn't mean you've won! What were you trying to do,

since i already know you won't kill me and only cut my bandage off?

It didn't have any effect on me!"

The demons well-formed lips curled into a very smut grin:

„Are you sure i only touched you with my sword, my cute Moyashi?"

„What are you talking about, you fucked up face, it was only your-", right in the middle of his sentence Allen gasped, clutching on his body hard.

Poison.

The poison was spreading through his body again,

liquid fire burning in his veins, melting the skin on his body, it was too hot.

Desperately he choked, trying to suppress the waves of heat which were pulsing through every part of his body, his manhood throbbing painfully,

still not familiar with this overwhelming sensation.

His head became dizzy again, his eyes weren't able to see sharp any more,

his mind was slowly drowning into the hotness of his body.

Concentrated on getting the control back,

he reacted too slow when two strong hands pulled him once again, like a deja vu,

towards the demon, his back pressed on his chest.

Angrily Allen wanted to hit him when suddenly a plan popped out in his messed up mind.

Two soft, seductive lips ghosted over his neck, wandering to his right ear,

where the dark-haired man whispered:

„Are you still trying to resist, Moyashi?"

Allen shivered, the hot breath was driving him mad, increasing the arousal of his needy body.

With some trouble he opened his mouth, forcing out a spewed „Yes!",

then he slammed his elbow into Kanda's ribs,

with all the power he was able to use, breaking several of them.

With a surprised, then pain filled groan the demon let go of him, stumbling back and sinking down on the roof, breathing hard through the piercing pain in his upper part of his body.

Allen panted, his body growing weaker under the pressure of burning desire,

but he had to hurry up.

No matter how hard he had hit him,

an old demon like Kanda, even if he wasn't immortal,

could regenerate broken bones and damaged organs within a few minutes,

depending on how strong they were and how bad the injuries were.

Which gave him a time span of five to seven minutes if he was right.

A choke pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked back to Kanda who was coughing hard,

a thin blood trail on his chin, but his blue eyes were still fixed o the younger man,

that filthy creature even still smirked!

"Not bad for someone who is fighting against the lust in his body, Moyashi, but you should know that this won't stop me for long.

And it won't change the fact that my cock will slam into you."

Allen wished he could kill him now,

slowly and painfully, but in this state he wasn't even able to hold his blades right.

Maybe he could still simply strangle him, letting his arrogant face turning blue,

his body flagging down, then enjoying the smashing of his body, destroying every part, ripping of the flesh, breaking the bones, turning that cold face into a bloody mess, pulling out those cool blue eyes to squash them into slimy pieces...another choke brought him back to reality,

he had to hurry up, not losing himself into his murderous fantasies.

Concentrating with all his might,

he was able to collect enough power to run away,

though his body reacted much slower then usually because of the pulsing heat,

his body trying to get back to Kanda, to give in to those wonderful, sinful hands.

Groaning he sped up, finally the inn came in view, he jumped to the roof,

dangerously staggering on the edge then he climbed down to his window,

quickly opening and closing it after he slipped through it,

although he knew this was no barrier for the demon,

but he needed as much time as possible.

He dragged his hot body to the middle of the room, slowly sitting down,

gasping with a half quit curse when the fabric of his pants rubbed over his erection,

unconsciously he pressed his legs together, which let him gasp again,

another shiver running through his body.

Quickly he drew a big circle with old signs to keep of any evil, a big protection circle.

After finishing it he placed himself in the middle and pulled of his cloak,

throwing it aside, then, as deep as he could,

he breathed in, collecting the energy which was flowing through every hunters veins,

slowly his silver eyes opened again and his lips parted:

"_Open the sealed door"_, he ordered in a strange sounding language, which was so old nobody, except the hunters, remembered or even knew how to speak it, shortly pausing, then "_protect!"._

The lines of the circle suddenly started to glow in a bright silver light, merged with a dark blue,

the air around the young hunter humming with energy.

An exhausted sigh escaped his lips, Allen closed his eyes and slumped down a bit,

his body stiffened again,

now trying to shake off the unbearable heat,

which was nearly impossible.

After many tries to get rid of it he gave up, deciding to just sit there.

All he could do now was to wait, to wait until Kanda would come to him.

Which would be soon.

**So, that was the new chapter...**

**i let Cross appear in my story...hmm**

**he will play an important role later in my story, **

**but this will take some time until that...**

**hehe, i still keep silence about Allens past,**

**is there someone who has some ideas what could have happened?**

**Tell me, i am curious what you think ^^**

**by the way, i also wanted to ask you something please write your answer in your reviews, o.k.?**

**If you were able to choose the color for angel wings, which one would you take?**

**a.) midnight blue**

**b.) velvet black**

**c.)blood red**

**(This got nothing to do to with this story, i need this for another one, so please just tell me :D)**

**for now, i say good night ^^**

**your tired author,**

**Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi my dear readers!**

**here is the next chapter for you^^**

**I feel great, you guys don't know **

**how happy you made me with your wonderful reviews *tears of joy***

**you wrote some interesting things inside, **

**but i guess i should answer them personally**

**to not make my author speak too long ...*cough cough***

**anyway, lets start!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise everybody would be after Allen's sexy ass, including the Noahs as well xxD**

His mind felt so heavy, dull through the lust which clouded his eyes,

again and again his eyes snapped from closed to open, fighting against the feeling of flowing,

which took control of him as soon as he closed his eyes, hindering him to get some rest.

Time seemed to flow, he wasn't able to tell how much time had went by.

Two seconds? Thirty minutes? An hour? A day?

A loud crack interrupted his thoughts, something hard had collied with the window.

He didn't need to look who it was, he could feel it,

the presence which could only be from that person.

Another crack, and the window opened, a dark figure slid inside soundlessly,

closing it carefully, then turning around, the light of the seal illuminating his pale face,

the lurking glance of an wild animal in front of his prey.

Kanda.

His look pierced right into Allen's, making his skin tingle and his breath hitch.

Fuck him.

No matter how hard he tried to to ignore it, to deny it,

Kanda looked completely breathtaking-

dark, smoking sexy and absolutely deadly.

The heat crawled under his skin, making his head throb in both pleasure and pain.

"Here I am again, back from our little encounter before.

So you put up a protection seal to make sure I won't reach you?

That won't help you either, Moyashi", the demon said.

"As if you know, you bastard!", Allen hissed, still sitting inside his seal,

"You should know that this seal is activated and fed by the will- and inner energy

of a hunter, so even if you put on your strongest attack it won't break down."

"I know that", Kanda replied calmly, carelessly sitting down, in the same position the silver eyed was sitting,

fixing his eyes with a piercing look,

then he continued, his eyes glistening in the darkness with challenge.

"But even if I can't attack or touch you there inside the seal, I can still...

try to seduce you with only my voice..."

His voice had lowered, now husky and hot, scrapping over Allen's skin who trembled unconsciously, he was much more sensitive now.

Kanda smirked, liking the way how the young hunter had twitched at the sound f his voice.

"You know...", he cooed, "I could simply rip all of your clothes off, exposing your porcelain white skin...then sucking and kissing every inch of your naked, sweating body arching under me...

kissing your full, innocent, juicy lips until they are red and swollen with glistening saliva...

fucking your wet mouth with my tongue...

my hands exploring your whole body massaging slowly your back, your shoulders,

your seductive, little ass...burying my nails into that smooth skin...

my lips enclosing your hot, throbbing cock...velvet,frail skin...

the tip glistening with pearls of your creamy-white pre-cum...

my tongue sliding up and down your whole shaft...

tasting every inch, every part of your unique, delicious taste...

swallowing it whole, driving you over the edge again and again...

until you can only cry and beg me to shove my cock into your tight full ass...

fucking you senseless until you can't move any more...

until your insides are filled with my semen only...".

His voice, dark, husky and dangerously seductive,

caressed over Allen's wet skin, fondling it, making him almost loose his control and moan,

his head swimming in heat, his arousal painfully pressing against his pants,

begging to be freed.

The demons voice was so seductive, hot as hell and the pure sound of sinful sex,

trapping the hunter's mind in another world while his body was shivering fiercely,

still fighting against the ban the heat put on him.

But it was difficult, so difficult to resist while he was staring at those full, sinful lips,

telling him things he never had heard or thought before,

except feeling a fraction of those things on his own body.

He could almost feel the demons lips, hands gliding over his body,

giving him unbearable pleasure.

In front of his eyes the words formed themselves into pictures,

he saw himself panting and moaning helplessly, face flushed,

his body arching into the demons touch.

His body trembled, the lines of the protection seal were getting darker,

with immense power he compounded it,

making it glow normal again.

Kanda's sharp eyes didn't miss it, a victorious smirk crossed his features,

his husky velvet voice continuing to seduce the the white haired,

his prey, who was watching him, unable to look away,

his silver star orbs full of hate and lust.

Each breath was a torture, it hurt so much in his throat,

making it hard to swallow, like he was breathing liquid fire.

At the same time he was sweating, the skin of his exposed neck,face and hands glistened.

It was like Allen was wearing too tight and warm clothes,

burning on his skin, aching for something too cool down.

Through his heavy breathing he could still hear Kanda's voice,

the only thing his mind could register now.

The cool hands which were created by his imagination through Kanda's voice had multiplied,

touching him everywhere on his body, kneading and rubbing.

His back arched a bit, a slight moan escaped his mouth, it was simply too hot, too hot to bear it,

his body slowly sunk down, on the floor,

and with a last, short stronger flashing up, the circle disappeared, leaving him helplessly behind.

The demons hands immediately pulled him up, for a second he was embraced by those strong arms, then slammed against the wall, his hands suddenly tied up and fixed on a hook

where he usually hung up his cloak or other things.

Desperately he struggled against the bonds, causing the rope to cut into his wrists,

creating a thin red line.

The demon suddenly grabbed his chin, forcefully turning his silver eyes towards him,

while his other hand was carrying Allen's weight,

his lips slowly tracing over the hunter's neck, causing him to tremble in rage and bitter pleasure,

then wandering to his ear, softly nibbling on the small piece of flesh,

then he heard him whisper:

"That's the punishment for trying to keep me away with a protection seal, Moyashi..."

Right after he bit down on Allen's neck, licking and sucking hard in greed,

using his sharp teeth, leaving lots of red spots behind.

The young hunter gasped, his head spinning because of that cruel mouth,

which was devouring his neck, the hot tongue travelling down his skin.

Why was it so hard to resist?

No matter how hard he tried to kick him,

his legs didn't oblieged, hanging in the strong grip of Kanda's hands,

softly trembling because of theses sensations running through his body.

It was much worse the the first time the blue eyed demon had captured him,

when he had been able to kick, to beat, to bite him, seeking for his blood.

The only thing he was now capable of was staying quite,

never opening his mouth for any sound, although his body wanted to scream at the top of his voice,

showing the pleasure he was experiencing.

His mind snapped back when his pants were pulled down roughly,

causing him to hiss sharply, Kandas hand wrapped around his erection,

slowly rubbing it, increasing the pressure,

then realising it with a short teasingly touch on the tip.

Through his racing pulse Allen heard a zipper being pulled down his eyes shot open,

meeting dark blue ones.

In the next moment Kanda buried his throbbing,

hard member into the white-haireds tight entrance with one,

smooth movement,never stopping at all.

The hunter threw his head back in shock, pain and burning pleasure,

banging it against the wall behind him,

his back being pushed hard against it, scratching his skin through the hard,

merciless pounding of Kandas hard cock,

the pain tearing his insides apart with each thrust.

Harder and harder.

Allen went rampage in his mind,

close to insanity because he couldn't do anything with his hands being tied above his head,

and although his legs were free it wasn't any use.

His body and mind were drained out of power, being controlled like a marionette by the heat.

A rip shot through his mind, breaking through the dizziness,

when the thrusts suddenly became even stronger,

pushing him closer and closer to the edge,

the point of falling he was afraid of, the complete lose over his body,

even if it was only for a few seconds.

But there was no mercy for him, Kanda increased his speed once more and Allen was dragged over the edge , every nerve on fire, burning his body, melting his bones into liquid.

Unconsciously his body tensed up violently,

rearing up against the sweating chest of the demon, the hot seed exploding inside him,

then everything went silence.

The young man could only hear the heavy breathing of Kanda,

right to his left ear,

his nose filled with that weird smell of ocean, fresh and strong, tingling in his senses.

With a grunt the demon pulled out, causing a sharp hiss from Allen,

blood and seed slowly dripping down his pale thighs.

Kanda devoured the sight,

it was simply wonderful, those slim thighs covered in his seed,

the sweat glistening on his whole body,

the soft, full lips, swollen by his hard kisses.

And hell, together with those heated silver eyes, still fighting him in this state,

filled with rage, it almost made him come again.

Pulling out a dagger, he swiftly cut through the ropes which still held the hunter bonded to the wall,

carefully letting him slide down on the floor,

despite the insane hate in Allen's eyes.

After all he didn't want to hurt him even more then necessary.

Then, soundlessly like his kind was, he disappeared through the window.

The dark haired demon quickly climbed up to the roof,

the wind blowing through his midnight black hair.

His blue eyes slowly wandered back to the window he just had come out before,

although he couldn't see it from his position.

With a sigh he closed his eyes, thinking back to those strong silver eyes,

which were always fighting him, no matter what he did.

Suddenly a crack behind him sounded, quickly he turned around, alarmed. Who had been able to come so close without him having noticed it before?

The moment he turned around, his blue eyes widened in surprise.

He had never thought he would meet this person who he was facing at this place.

Both stared at each other, the silence growing longer and longer,

until he finally spoke:

**Oops, another cliffhanger xxD**

**how mean of me ^^"**

**well, I thought this was a good scene to cut,**

**because I am sure now everybody **

**of you is trying to guess who is this mysterious person...**

**hehe, you'll get to know it in the next chapter, I promise!**

**So, what do you think about my second yaoi? ^^"**

**I know, I could have been much better, but...**

**actually, it was quite difficult this time,**

**I never wrote sex talk before!**

**I mean, its not that different from sex scenes, but, well...**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**see you in the next one!**

**your now-taking-a-break-from-writing-because-her-fingers-are-stiff-author,**

**Kamo-chan**

**PS: No, I won't stop the story, I just meant to do something else now xxD**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi my dear readers!**

**Here is the next chapter for you^^**

**although there are still not much reviews for chapter 11.,**

**I just thought to at least write the next one...**

**and beware, this chapter is the start where things really get dramatic!**

**Or something like that...**

**also, Allen's past will be explained,too, in one of the next chapters,**

**just wait until it comes, o.k.?**

**Hehe, now you'll get to know who the mysterious person is...**

**Lets start now,**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise I would shoot my favourite movies with Allen and Kanda as the main roles, **

**plus everybody else for the other ones...**

"Lavi?"

Said red head looked at him with wide eyes, half shocked and half surprised:

"Yu-chan?" Immediately he had Kanda's sword on his throat, the angry japanese man snarled,

his eyes narrowed dangerously:

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me by that name?"

"B-but Y-uhm, Kanda! After so many years since our last meeting you treat me like that?"

"I don't care about that", Kanda snorted annoyed, putting back his sword, " I wish you would have

simply died in a dirty hole somewhere...More importantly:

What are you doing here?"

"Living here, what else? Isn't it obvious?", Lavi said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Since this is my home, I think I can ask you the same question: What are you doing here?

It has been some time ago since I last saw you,

and I'm quite sure you aren't simply passing through the city..."

Kanda looked away, his gaze lingering over the roof,

then he turned towards Lavi and replied coldly:

"This got nothing to do with you. I have no reason to tell you."

"If it brings you in my home town I have to know,

I don't want you to cause any problems."

Kanda growled, walking closer to Lavi:

"Do you really think this is my intention?

As if I got nothing else to do then making your life difficult!"

"But what are you doing then? Because I am pretty sure didn't come for a visit since you didn't even know I was here..."

Both men stared at each other, not turning away, then Kanda gave an annoyed sigh and turned away,

looking back to Lavi who watched him calmly:

"I've got no time to answer your stupid questions, you idiot!"

"No, stay here, I still want to know what you are doing here!" Lavi persistently replied,

staring with his single green eye into Kanda's blue ones.

"Normally you are traveling around and you don't stay longer then two days in a city!

Except...".

The red heads eyes widened, surprise written in his face:

"Don't tell me _he _is here?"

Kanda shifted his weight, nodding at Lavis surprised face:

"I found him here two days ago, he is already marked by me..."

"Already marked? Isn't that a bit too quick? Who is..."

Lavis voice stopped, his head jerked towards the inn, quickly turning his gaze back to Kanda

who watched him bored, wiping his midnight black hair aside.

The red haireds face was drained of all colour, with a trembling voice he asked:

"Don't tell me its the one I think..."

"I don't see the problem within, he is the one I was searching for, so why are you looking so shocked, you idiot?"

"Damn it, Kanda, you don't get it!

You might be ok. with what he is, but that's exactly why he never will give in to you!

Out of everyone it must be Allen, he would rather die then accept it!"

Completely horror-stricken Lavi walked excited back and forth on the roof,

nearly freaking out.

"I should have known this, I should! Since the moment I have seen the mark on his neck,

but I was stupid enough to close my eyes in fear of its meaning...Hell,

I mean., I could even smell it on him, strong and-"

Suddenly a new voice interrupted his speak, sounding unbelieving:

"Lavi? What are you doing here? And what did you just said?"

Both men turned around quickly,

Kanda with a cool, mildly surprised expression, Lavis face shocked and nervous.

At the other end of the roof, still looking a bit off-colour, wearing his black hunter suit,

both blades tied on his legs, stood no other then Allen, behind him Linalee,

looking fearfully and unsteady.

His silver eyes, looking confused, flickered over the two men,

then coming to rest upon Kanda,

his presence turning his look into boiling liquid flames.

Resisting his strong impulse to kill him immediately he asked with a sharp voice:

"What are you doing here, Lavi? Out of all, with _him_?

Don't you know what he is? But more importantly: What did you just said?

You could smell it? What could you smell? You shouldn't be able to smell anything like him!"

Kanda snorted angrily, staring at Allen, who stared back heatedly:

" He never told you, right? Leaving you in the dark without knowing,

while living together-"

"Stop it, Kanda!", Lavi demanded, sounding being in great pain.

He turned towards Allen, who watched them, a cold, icy aura surrounding him:

"Not telling me what? What did you not tell me, Lavi?

Something even that _thing_", he pointed towards Kanda,

"knows, just not me? What is it?"

The green eyed man swallowed hard, his eyes shortly looked on the roof before he responded

to Allen's piercing gaze.

"Allen...there's something I never told you through all the years we knew each other...

it was hard to keep it, because you are one of my best friends and...

I-I don't know how to say it"; he cursed softly,

"please understand me Allen, I never wanted to hurt you,

but these situation is forcing me to-"

"Come to a point, Lavi. I want to know it. Now!" Allen said coldly.

Lavi cringed, he desperately choked on the hard words, finally bringing them out:

"We never told you, right? The thing why we know Kanda...its...fuck.

Me and Linalee, we-we are like him, like Kanda. We are demons..."

Finally daring to look up again, he winced again at the , shock, stunned look in Allen's eyes:

"What...?".

The white haired almost whispered it soundlessly,

not wanting to believe it.

For a moment the icy mask broke, revealing the small face of a helpless, docile child, so vulnerable,

easy to hurt, easy to make him cry.

His huge silver eyes, defenselessly, were begging him, pleading him to say it was a lie,

small, trembling hands grabbing the seam of his clothes,

like they would give him a shield against those words which were piercing through his small heart, nearly breaking Lavi's heart,

he heard Linalee sob quite next to him, grabbing his arm for some comfort.

In the next moment, the image was gone, Allen's older face, now as hard as stone,

unbelieving, was fixed on him.

For a minute nothing was heard, only their breaths, when the silence was suddenly interrupted by a sound everybody had expected the last.

Laughter.

The hunter was laughing hard, hysterically, coughing until the last giggle died on his lips,

then he looked at Lavi, smiling coldly:

"Really, Lavi, that was quite a good joke, although I have heard better ones from you.

And you did it with him, that demon, to fool me?

Well, I don't really care, it was just a joke, right?"

All three looked at him, not believing what he had just said.

He didn't believe it?

It was obviously that he was faking, because it was visible in his eyes.

Behind the coldness, hidden in the sea of silver colour, was something dark, trembling.

Fear.

He denied it, closing his eyes in front of the truth, playing theatre.

Kandas eye twitched, an aggressive growl rumbled in his throat, he stepped forward:

"Listen Moyashi, its true what they said! Why don't you just admit it?"

"Shut up, you fucking demon!", Allen snapped, before returning his attention to Lavi and Linalee, who were moving uncomfortable.

"Tell me it was stupid joke, just a lie", he said, sounding more commanding now.

Lavi sighed, rubbing his eye in frustration:

"Its true, Allen. Everything I said was true, I didn't make a joke or lied."

Allen silenced, his lips trembled visible,

lowering his head, his white bangs covering his face.

"Allen...?" The red head stepped forward carefully,

raising his hand to lay it on his friends shoulder,

when he was suddenly pushed back hard, a blade pointing on his throat.

"Don't touch me!", Allen screamed, his eyes glowing darkly.

"You...we lived together in a house...we met on the streets, when I was twelve years old, you gave me a shelter, a house, a home! I finally had something like a family...but you lied to me the whole time, everyone of you!

I lived together with you in a house, though you knew it! You knew I hate demons!

You were just pretending to be nice", he pressed the blade harder on Lavi's throat,

panting slightly now, "And I...and I thought you were my friend!" he said quietly,

unemotional covering the expressions in his eyes, distancing themselves.

Sorrow and sadness, deep pain clearly visible in his eyes, Lavi answered:

"I..I understand what you mean...I hurt you, betrayed you in one of the worst ways I ever could...i just could never say it...its all my fault for you feeling like this now...

but you can end it all with one move, you don't even have to hesitate...

If you want, raise your weapon, and kill us. Kill me and Linalee...

It's ok., I think we deserve it", he smiled sadly at Linalee,

caressing her cheek and resting his hand on her stomach,

she who wore the same expression, holding his hand tightly,

"Just do it, kill us and seal us away, go on."

Shock was seen in Allen's silver eyes when Lavi pressed the blade tighter on his throat, until a thin blood line appeared.

"Why? Why aren't you fighting back? It would be so easy for you two to escape!

Why are you like that, so...You are demons! They are all cruel, bloodthirsty, destroying lives, eating souls like a piece of cake! So why are you like that?"

The young hunter was trembling, unable to control himself any longer.

"Demons are all like that.

They look like angels, but that's just a beautiful facade, a lie.

They destroyed my life, everything I had, they are the reason why I am like this now..."

He dryly laughed at Lavis and Linalees confused, uncertain faces.

"Right. That's what I never told you, why I am a hunter now.

Since everything is already all crazy and insane... maybe I'm the one going insane...who cares...so, why not?

I will tell you the reason why I became a hunter..."

**Yeah, I know, I am really mean,**

**stopping when Allen's past is to get revealed...**

**don't worry, I'll immediately will write the next **

**chapter to let you all know what's happening next, ok.?**

**And really, after all you have t admit I update quite fast, right?**

**Just don't go on a rampage ^^"**

**you can simply read the last **

**chapter again and leave me some more nice reviews,**

**then I'll have one more reason to hurry up with the next chapter :D**

**your now-going-to-eat-lunch-author,**

**Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there my dear readers!**

**Sorry for being so mean,**

**I know that probably half of you wants **

**to murder me for putting the revealing of **

**Allen's past into this chapter, not the one before ^^"...**

**please forgive me!**

**Haaah...i really hope the chapter is good written,**

**because somehow I have this feeling that its written really bad..T.T**

**and I also somehow think, there aren't as many reviews as there had been before...**

**please don't leave me and my story, your reviews mean so much to me 0.0**

**I better start the story now...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D:gray-man or any characters, otherwise I would force Allen to be Kandas slave for a week and sending me video tapes with Kanda screwing him...*drooling***

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -**

"I will tell you about it...

I was abandoned when I was small because of my deformed arm and had to live on the streets at the age of five...

I was already used to search for the rest of foods in buckets,

being chased by men or boys who liked to throw stones after me or just wanting to beat me up until I couldn't move anymore, being abused,

called a mistake of nature, a bastard, dirty thief, things like that...

Then that day came when everything changed, I was picked up by him,

the one who changed my world...Mana and his older brother.

They took me to their home, me, a dirty street child, I had finally someone who wanted to help me, who cared for me...i was happy, of course.

Finally having a home, which I didn't dared to dream when I had been on the streets.

But this illusion only lasted five years, five happy years in which I forgot that my parents didn't cared if I was dead or not, until I finally discovered the truth.

Everything they had done for me, it had been all a lie!

They had kept me like a pet, something you play with and feed until

you slaughter it when its fat enough!

All they wanted was to eat my soul!

That was when i saw that they weren't humans...they were demons, destroying the dream I had.

Right before they could eat me, they suddenly started to fight, who would devour me...

it ended with the house being destroyed, they killed each other while I managed to get off the chains they put on me.

Manas older brother was already dead, but Mana himself still lived, being half buried under parts of the house.

He told me about the scar I had...

It was a curse they had put on me while I had been sleeping,

putting wrong memories of a fall in me,

telling me I hurt myself the day before...

And I, as stupid as I had been that time, believed everything.

On that day I was told about the truth behind the alleged scar:

I will die on the night of my eighteenth birthday...".

Suddenly a cruel smirk crossed the hunters features, his eyes shone coldly:

"I never told you what my birth date is, right? Its today.

This is the night of my death, and nothing will save me."

Deathly silence came, for a minute nobody was able to speak.

"No...", Lavi whispered, "That can't be!"

Allen only shrugged, not caring about the shock in their faces:

"Though I don't know why Mana told me about the curse...to make sure the rest of my life would be like hell? I don't know..."

His face seemed calm, but behind the mask the emotions were boiling,

it wouldn't need much more to let them explode.

"Moyashi"; Kanda said carefully, "Do you know why your stepfather,

why Mana told you about the curse? Do you know it?

I don't think it was because he wanted to make your life worse, but because he wished you would try to live your life as good as possible, and to find a way to break that curse-"

"Shut up!", Allen screamed, pulling out his second blade, ready to attack him.

Ignoring his warning and the blade pointed at him, Kanda continued mercilessly:

"If Mana really would have want to kill you and eat your soul,

he could have still managed to get you, despite his heavy wounds.

Eating a humans soul would have healed every wound on his body within seconds.

Do you know how demons become immortal?

Either they find their soul mate,

or they sacrifice a pure soul in a ritual which is even forbidden within us demons,

because you can lose your mind and become a bloodthirsty monster,

unable to think normal anymore.

Mana could have survived if he had eaten you, though the ritual failed.

He could have saved his own life, but he didn't.

Do you really think they fought about who would get your soul?

I think Mana didn't wanted you to die...because he loved you. He loved you,

the human child you were, and didn't wanted to to take your life.

He saved _your _life and sacrificed his own!

He told you about the curse because he wanted to make sure you'll live happy and free until the time comes, not being stuck in the past! All because he loved you, the abandoned little child!

He loved you and you don't want to see it because of your stupid thoughts about being betrayed!

You are running away from that fact because its more convenient?

Open your fucking eyes and see the damn truth, Moyashi!"

"Shut up, you bastard!", Allen screamed, now completely out of control,

"What do you even know? Nothing! Its not true what you said,

not even a single word! So shut up!"

"You should shut up and listen to me, you fucking stubborn idiot!", Kanda hissed back, tightening his fists,

"Search in your memories, what are they showing you? Its all just covered by your stupid feelings!

Wipe them aside and see the truth! Try to look in your heart, see it!

He loved you, you can't deny it!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

With desperate, angry scream Allen stormed forward, both blades blinking in the moon light.

"No!" Lavi yelled in shock, trying to jump into Allen's path and block him,

but again in this night he was pushed aside.

"Stop it", Kanda said sharply, "He is my soul mate, I have to deal with it by myself".

In the next moment two blades pierced through him, throwing him on the roof by the impact,

he quickly rolled himself away and jumped back on his feet, ready for the next attack

the silver eyed hunter, who was now in a emotional rampage, would make.

But instead of dodging it, he let himself getting stabbed again,

opening his arms and pulling the mentally lost young man into a tight embrace.

"Let me go! Let me go, you disgusting bastard! Stop touching me with your dirty claws!",

Allen screamed, swinging his weapons down, stabbing through the demons back,

who refused to let go.

Again. And again.

Kanda coughed hard, spilling blood over himself and the white haired,

his body twisted in pain of being pierced countless times, but he had to endure it.

Every time he felt the blades breaking through his skin, he pulled the resisting hunter closer.

He would not let go, for the sake of Allen's soul.

He would be devoured by the bottomless depths of his hate if he hadn't told him the truth,

the truth the pain filled boy tried to deny so hard.

"Its not true, its not true!", the white haired cried desperately, continuing his useless attacks,

not wanting to admit the truth.

But slowly, after what seemed like eternity, his screams got quite and his attacks weaker,

until he hung exhausted in the demos arms,

drained out of mental and physical energy through his fighting and screaming.

"Its not true, its not true...", he whispered, like a mantra, trying to keep everything

on distance, not wanting to hear anything.

"Moyashi", Kanda sighed softly,

wining slightly at the pain of some wounds which weren't healed yet ,

"Stop lying and hurting yourself, its true.

Do you really want to continue living in that cage of bitter hate you built yourself?

Try to let go of this wrong feelings and see the truth, so you can live in peace, without being bound to the past forever."

Allen lifted his face, pure desperate in his eyes:

"Why? Why are you telling me this? You are a demon! All you did until now was hurting me, like I was hurt in the past!".

Kanda growled deeply, his blue eyes closed for a moment before opening again, and, almost invisible, his cheeks took on the color of a pale pink, embarrassed:

"You want to why? That's simple to answer. Because I love you."

The white haireds silver eyes widened, his mouth opened in total disbelieve.

"Th-that's impossible! You can't love me! A demon would never love a human, never ever!

On top of that I'm a boy! So stop telling me lies!"

Again he struggled to escape Kandas steel like grip, but the demon only hold him closer,

and said, snorting slightly:

"So? The gender doesn't matter to us demons.

You have to know, demons are born with an incomplete soul,

so most of us search for their soul mate- the one who is the missing half of their soul.

No matter who it is, when they find them and complete the bond with them, they become immortal,

as well their partners.

Most demons feel it when their soul mate is in the area, also by smell.

For me, your smell was simply overwhelming, making me blind to anything else."

Allen trembled, not wanting to believe everything:

"That just can't be! You don't love me and you never will! Mana never loved me,too!"

Kanda snarled in annoyance:"Stop denying it, Moyashi! He loved you, more then anything else!

Why do you keep on lying to yourself? Mana surely wouldn't have wanted you to live like this!"

Allen jerked back, hit by these words.

His lips trembled, choking on his own words he said quite:

"But it can't be true...it just can't be..."

The memory of Mana appeared in his mind, who was laying on the dirty ground, in the background the destroyed, burning house, parts of it shattered at the whole place,

Mana was bleeding from several deep wounds, blood running out of his mouth, his eyes slowly getting glassy, how he had softly said: " I love you Allen...please forgive me...",

then closing his eyes, the last breath leaving his burned lips.

This was too much for Allen, his mask finally broke, scattering into thousands of pieces,

with a desperate cry he finally broke down, sobbing and crying into Kandas shoulder,

the only hold he had now.

Gently the demon stroke through Allen's soft locks, whispering into his ear:

"Sshh, its alright, Moyashi. Its alright."

**Ahem...**

**well..i definitely don't know what to say,**

**because this chapter is just so...**

**uugh, I don't know how to describe it!**

**this chapter seems so terrible bad written T.T**

**I think I am going into my corner **

**and start to discuss with Miku why I think that...**

**sitting-in-desperation-in-a-corner-while-ripping-out-her-hair-author,**

**Kamo-chan**

**PS: and although I think its crappy, I still want to know what you think -_-"**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there my dear readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter,**

**there were a lot of revelations ^^**

**wow, did some of you really thought it would be over after this chapter?**

**Because some reviews sure sounded like this**

**Of course there will be a few more chapter!**

**After all I still have to save Allen-kun,**

**because frankly I hate stories with character deaths,**

**I could never let him die! 0.o**

**do you feel the same?**

**So, lets start with new chapter, 'kay? :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise I would turn myself into a wizard to turn them alive and live with them in a house together to secretly take lots of showers photos...are there already any bids ? XxD**

He hold him protectively in his arms,

rocking him back and forth to calm him down.

It too Allen some time to relax, after a while he took a deep breath,

then looking at Kanda, his silver eyes still glistening from his crying,

trembling, with insecurity he asked in a quit voice:

"But...but what will we do now? I don't have much time left! What should we do?"

This fact shook the other three ones out of their relieve,

shock written in their faces.

"Dammit, I almost forgot this!", Lavi cursed, quickly turning around to stare into the night, searching for the clock tower to check the time.

Kanda cursed even more colorful, jumping up and pulling an exhausted and tired Allen

with him on his feet.

"We don't have much time left", Lavi, whose eyes had found the tower, sharply said,

"You have to do it quickly!."

"Are you sure this will work against the curse?", Kanda asked, his blue eyes restlessly wandering around.

"I am not sure, Kanda", Lavi murmured, nervously scratching his neck, then he turned towards Allen, who was now clearly confused and scared, not knowing what to do.

The red head stared at his red scar, scanning every detail of it, desperately shaking his head.

"I don't know how the curse will interact with the bond, what could happen...

I've never heard of such a case within the bonding between a demon and his soul mate,

so I really can't say if its going to work..."

The white head trembled, his body all tensed up.

"What now, Lavi?", he asked, fear making his eyes even bigger then usual.

"You have to complete the bond with him.

Kanda as already marked you and-uhm, well...I'm quite sure he has already laid you, right?"

Allen's face immediately went a deep beet red, totally embarassed by this question he tried to look somewhere else.

"Geez, this is answer enough", Lavi sighed, getting seriously again, "Then its easy. All you have to do is to to mark Kanda, and to fully admit, or better, to accept the bond you two share. I know you know what I mean, right?"

Allen swallowed, nervously looking at Kanda who merely nodded, bending his head aside tp present his neck, slowly Allen pressed his lips on the skin, so smooth, his senses being overwhelmed by the salty smell of ocean.

He sucked in the smell, which caused Kanda to shudder unwillingly in pleasure,

hissing: "No time for that, Moyashi, hurry up!"

With that he pressed Allen's head onto his neck, muffling his surprised voice, then the demon felt a sharp pain on his neck, teeth piercing through his skin, he hissed quietly.

It was necessary to mark his partner or soul mate, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt a bit.

It was more or less like red-hot iron was shortly pressed on his neck, sharp pain biting in his flesh,

but the pulsing pain disappeared after Allen pulled back, a dazed look in his eyes, with flushed cheeks and some drops of blood on his rosy lips.

Lavi looked curiously at his friend's neck, gasping in awe.

A small silver star was now glowing on Kanda's neck, exactly the same beautiful color of Allen's eyes, marking the blue eyed demon as his soul mate.

"Well, after you have done this, you just have to accept the bond between you two. I know you are scared of it, but still you have to do it, Allen. Can you feel it?" Lavi asked concentrated.

The silver eyed young man looked uncomfortable, scared to face the bond he already felt, but had tried to suppress and ignore as hard as possible, but he obediently closed his eyes,

diving into the depths of his soul.

The darkness surrounded him, pulling him deeper into his soul.

He could feel the beating of his heart, the blood flowing through his veins,

adrenaline burning, sending little electric charges through his body.

His soul was there, pulsating like it breathed, flowing in its own rhythm.

There.

Through the darkness went a glowing string, a bond,

pulsing in a mesmerizing way.

A soft touch, and he felt another soul through it, which he immediately recognized as Kanda's,

strong, wild and beautiful, almost bursting from energy.

Alone the single touch made Allen strangely feel..whole, being safe in the demons soul touch,

but his own soul was hesistating, still afraid of being so close to a demon.

A voice, suddenly echoing through his soul, coming from the bond, made him almost twitch.

/_Moyashi, have you found it? Can you feel me?/_ Kanda's voice.

_/ You have to acept the bond, otherwise you'll die!/_

_/.../_

_/Are you ready for it?/_

Allen was still resisting, unconsciously,

the fear of getting betrayed again was still inside him.

_/I'm afraid, Kanda...afraid of being left behind.../_

_/Stupid Moyashi, I would never leave you, and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to do it/_

_/...So...you will never leave me alone? And never betray me? Promise?/_

Somehow he could feel clearly the soft smile Kanda wore, making him feel better.

_/Yeah, I promise, Moyashi...now, accept it before its too late!/ /Do it, now!/_

The hunter stopped the mental conversation, turning towards the pulsing bond,

slowly reaching for it with his hands, searching for contact.

Again he was surrounded by the overwhelming, flowing energy,

but this time he didn't try to cut the connection immediately,

instead he reached for it,

letting himself get devoured by its sheer mass, light flowing through his soul,

finally filling him with the peace which he thought was lost for him.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, his silver eyes fluttered open,

sleepily and dazed looking straight into Kanda's sapphire blue ones, who looked incredible relieved.

"Is it over now?", Lavi nervously asked and looked at Linalee,

who was practically chewing through her lips.

"I don't know", Kanda replied annoyed, his gaze lingering on the white haired who still lay in his arms and was slowly gaining his energy back.

"But the bond should be complete now, so the danger is over, right?

I mean, you two are immortal now!"

Lavi said, seesawing back and forth.

Right at this moment the clock in the tower rang midnight, everybody froze in shock.

Allen's eyes shot open, an unnatural, terrible scream broke out of his mouth,

his body arched high in sheer pain, his limbs started twitching uncontrollable.

"Oh god, Allen! What's happening to Lavi?", Linalee cried in fear, watching helplessly and shocked how the young man screamed ans screamed, voice high pitched in pain.

"Fuck, Moyshi! We have to help him!" Kanda shouted, growling in desperation,

trying to calm him down, but nothing worked,

whether his shaking, Lavi's and Linalee's voices filled with fear speaking to him,

nor calling him through their soul bond.

It seemed like nothing could free the silver eyed hunter out of his pain.

"Moyashi, listen to me, hey Moyashi!" ,Kanda yelled, icy fear clenching his heart,

"You're not gonna die on me, right? Don't you dare!"

The demon felt like going insane, just after he finally found his mate and claimed him,

after Allen finally accepted him, this had to happen.

Although the white haired didn't react to their tries to stop the pain which was torturing him,

he could hear them well, but was unable to answer even with a single word.

The pain inside him was tearing him apart, piece by piece,

with an unstoppable cruelness.

Ripping of his flesh, crushing down his bones,

his mouth filled with the taste of bitter body liquids and his own blood,

he would have already vomited if he wasn't too busy to scream until his voice was hoarse and broken.

He barely registered Kanda's warmth on his body, too occupied with the searing pain inside him.

It felt like now something was breaking his spine into two, parting his body,

his nails were all ripped out, one by one,

claw-like thorns burying themselves into his guts, piercing through everything,

his veins being filled with burning lava, melting his skin away, acid destroying the flesh beneath it.

A brutal mass of weight crushing on his brain,

turning it into a moist, grey mess, his heart was ripped out, pierced through with knives.

But hell, all these pain was nothing,

nothing compared to the pain his soul was feeling, far stronger.

The same pain on his body, only fourfold,

like he was suffering the double amount of torture in two bodies, twice the ripping of his limbs,

twice the burning on his skin, the tearing of his flesh.

Was there nothing he could do to escape the insane pain which was killing him slowly?

Blindly reaching out, his soul hit something, curative, comforting warmth surrounding his mind,

shielding him against the pain rampaging in his body.

The bond between him and Kanda.

With the last energy he had, he pulled himself as close as possible,

clutching on it with all his will power.

/ _Please, someone..._.../ / _save me from the pain.../ Mana.../ / help me!/_

His soul cried out, pleading to be saved.

The darkness was already close, ready to devour his whole being, when he suddenly felt something bursting out of him,

energy filling his soul, the pulsing of the bond increased for a moment, a wave of white light,

destroying the darkness and rapping him into a soft warm light, carrying him away.

_/ Is this heaven...?/_ His mind absently thought, quiting down under the calming warmth_._

_/Then I must be dead.../ / it feels...good.../._

But suddenly the light surrounding him disappeared,

letting him fall into the darkness in his tortured soul.

He screamed, although no sound could be heard anymore,

falling down, down, down into the depths,

until suddenly a new light flashed right in front of his eyes, catching him softly and carrying him

through a tunnel of light, back to where everything had began.

"Moyashi! Moyashi! Damn it, answer me! Come back!"

Since almost twenty minutes Kanda was calling his soul mate,

trying to bring him back, out of his pain, but Allen didn't react, he continued screaming with his now hoarse voice, twisting and trashing around in pain,

until he suddenly stopped screaming, turning silent and stopping his wild movements.

"Hey, what happened?" Lavi asked trembling, his face twisted in fear for his friend, while Linalee was trembling like mad, sobbing on the red heads shoulder, not able to bear the sight of Allen suffering unbelieveable pain.

"Moyashi? Fuck, wake up, answer me!" Kanda nervously laid his hand on Allen's cheek,

which felt ice cold.

No,it couldn't be.

Allen couldn't be dead.

But he didn't moved or reacted in any way.

Kanda quickly put his head on the white haireds chest,

searching for the heart beat and the pulse on his throat with his fingers.

No heart beat, no pulsing was there.

The japanese man's whole body went stiff, his blue eyes stared in disbelief at his unmoving soul mate, trying to find life inside.

"Kanda? Is he...", Lavi asked almost silent, his throat dry.

Kanda didn't react, only staring at his mates empty face, his blue eyes dull and emotionless,

his own soul soul howling in insane pain, tearing his broken heart apart, trying to force an answer out of the other ones soul through the bond.

With a desperate cry, Lavi broke down, Linalee in his arms who was now crying without any constraint.

**Uhh...T.T**

**I am such a cruel girl, letting them suffer so much!**

**By reading through everything again I feel so sorry for them ….**

**I really don't know what else I can say about this sad chapter, it pulls me down as well,**

**so just do your reviews, please?**

**Your-currently-sitting-in-her-depressed-corner-author,**

**Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there my dear readers!**

**Sorry for the sad ending of the last chapter -_-"**

**but don't worry, despite that it looked like poor Allen would...uhm, die,**

**he will be saved, **

**because I think I already said that I CAN'T stand stories **

**where characters I like die, **

**so don't worry, Allen, you'll come back!**

**it may sound stupid that I prefer happy, or "cheesy " endings,**

**but hey, I am like this, and I am proud about it xD**

**and I am sure most of you think the same^^**

**so, lets start to not torture your curiousness any longer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own -man or any characters of it, otherwise I would draw a super-dramatic end for the story where Allen kills the Earl and gets saved by Kanda!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -**

The sky was getting even darker now, the dark melting with milky black clouds,

mixing together, then it started to rain.

The water poured down on the four unmoving people, almost invisible,

only one face could be seen ,

the skin of his face as white as his hair, the strange scar as red as blood.

Then one of the group moved his head,

looking towards a man with long black hair tied into a pony tail.

"Kanda?" he asked quietly, pain and sadness in his single green eye,

"We...we should move away from here, or his...

his body will be damaged much quicker in the rain..."

The man didn't replied, only his grip tightened o the smaller, unmoving body in his arms,

gently he wiped a few wet bangs out of the quit face.

"Kanda, listen to me, please! I know it hurts, but we-"

"Shut up, Lavi, I don't want to hear you", Kanda hissed, his blue eyes glistened in a dangerous way, "Just shut up. What do you even know? Nothing! The pain I feel...can you even imagine?

Leave me alone! If you want to stay _dry _then go the fuck alone!"

"Look, I know what you mean, I feel the same! He was-is my best friend! But we cannot stay here all the time on the roof!"

"Feeling the same? Don't fuck with me! You still have her", he pointed at Linalee,

"You can't feel the same! He wa-is my soul mate! So just shut up, shut-"

Kanda suddenly stopped in his agressive, raged filled speak, his sapphire blue eyes widened.

"That's-that's impossible", he whispered.

Both Lavi and Linalee turned around, confused.

"What? What are you talking about, Kanda?" Lavi asked in confusion and irritation,

ignoring the water splashing down his face due the rain getting stronger.

The japanese man didn't listen, his gaze locked on Allen's empty face, all his senses highly alarmed.

Suddenly a loud groan could be heard, the white haireds whole body tensed up, arching convulsive,

then slopping back into the demon's arms, trembling, his mouth opened,

greedily and breathlessly sucking in air, panting.

The hunters body trembled again, then the red scar on his face suddenly glowed brightly, stopping after a second.

Long eyelashes fluttered in a dazed way, showing silver orbs which shone brighter then the stars ad moon, wandering around disoriented over Lavi's and Linalee's shocked and unbelieving faces,

until they landed on the face of the one who was holding him,

silver stars immediately captured by two endless, deep blue skies.

"Ow..." he groaned again, pain shortly flickering over his face,

then he smiled.

It was onl a small smile, a faint smile, but that was all what was counting for Kanda.

"Kanda", Allen softly whispered, still weak, "I'm back...sorry to make you worry...".

Instead of an answer the dark haired demon roughly pulled him into a wild, passionate kiss, feeling so relieved, demanding for more, much more.

Thrown off guard by the sudden attack Allen shortly resisted,

but his defense slowly weakened, carefully wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck.

Their lips parted, eyes locked onto each other, Allen felt the sheer relief and overwhelming love pulsing through their bond, then Kanda pulled him closer again,

embracing him with all his might, his hands wandering over the white haireds back,

just to feel his warmth, the still heavy breath, the heart beat under his finger tips,

which showed him, proved him that he was alive, that he hadn't lost Allen.

His warm breath tickled over the young hunters neck who complained with a soft groan.

The demon buried his nose into Allen's soft locks, breathing in his unique, intoxicating smell,

then he said softly:

"Fuck, Moyashi, don't you ever dare to do something like that again, understand?"

"My name is Allen!", the silver eyed young man snapped in annoyance, but his voice immediately softened after that,

"Yeah, I try t not do it again...".

"Oh god, Allen you stupid boy! Don't make us worry so much!", Lavi sobbed dramatically,

overdoing it by pulling out a handkerchief to honk his nose,

then he pulled the surprised hunter out of Kanda's arms into a best-bestest-forever-super-hero-sensitive-understanding-cool-there-for-you-in-the-whole-world-friend, bone crushing hug,

much to Kanda's dislike.

"Oompf...L-Lavi", Allen choked, his pale skin slowly turning blue, "Can't..breath-".

Suddenly a long sharp sword appeared on the red heads neck, making him gulp in fear,

slowly he turned around to face a dangerously angry Kanda,

whose expression could make even the devil himself scream like a little girl.

"Baka usagi, if you don't remove your dirty hands from my mate, I'm gonna stuff Mugen down your throat until it comes out of your ass!"

"B-but Yuu-chan, i-" a sudden strike with the sword and Lavi was bleeding heavily,

letting go immediately of Allen, who landed on the roof with a painfilled "Oof!",

while the red head rolled around, screaming like a about-to-get-killed-murder-victim:

"OH MY GOD, I am bleeding, I am bleeding, I am going to die, please help me someone,

i'm still too young to die, the world would miss my sexy bunny ass!"

"As if anyone would ever miss your ugly face, cyclops!

And if you dare to call me by my first name again,

I will pluck your last eye out to feed it with your guts to the dogs!"

"Typical for them", Linalee sighed,

who has moved to help Allen stand up, "Are you o.k.? Just ignore their weird fights,

it's always like this with them."

"Thanks Lenalee", the hunter groaned, rubbing his sides which still hurt from Lavi's "friend hug",

not to mention the other pain in his body which drained him out of energy.

"Geez, what a cheesy end scence", a male loud voice,

husky from alcohol and smoking, said.

Everybody turned around in surprise.

Standing there on the wet roof, smoking casually in a relaxed way, was no other then Cross.

Allen was the first one to recover spatting:

"What the hell are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else hunting?"

"Pff, as I would do everything the Order wants me to", the older man snorted,

scratching his red hair lazily,

"I hunt whenever I feel like. What ever, more importantly it seems like you broke the curse Mana had put on you...with the help of a few demons."

Shock flickered over Allen's face, he asked:

"What did you say? How-how do you know they are demons? And not only you knew about my curse, but...you knew Mana?

Why did you never tell me this?"

"Calm down, boy", Cross said in a bored voice,

"I met him the first time before he took you with him, so there's no way why I should have tell this, it got nothing to do with you...well, a little bit...And of course I knew he was a demon, he told me himself about it, so its only naturally that I won't sneak that you are living together with demons, who are on top of that your friends, or lover", he said, smirking at Kanda's angry face.

He took another pull on his cigarette, the smoke dancing around his red hair,

then he continued:

"You know, I first didn't knew what they were intending to do with you,

though I somehow had this feeling...i didn't knew it,

until I saw the destroyed house...And,

I don't think Man ever wanted to kill you...because he let me promise to look after you if something ever happened to him..."

Speechless Allen stared with wide eyes at Cross surprised, then relief, his face softened visible.

The whole group watched as Cross turned around, saying:

"Well then, there isn't much more I could say, so I'm go-ouch!",

he suddenly yelled, nearly dropping his precious cigarette.

" Fuck!" he cursed, grabbing into his coat and pulling out something small and golden,

little wings fluttering hectically.

"There, I almost forgot to give this to you, that fucking thing.

Bit me again!" He threw it towards Allen, who caught it with a confused face,

the ball immediately moved again,

burying its little feet into his white hair and snuggling onto it,

waving with its little tail, while the cross marked on the front split into two,

revealing sharp teeth.

"Timcampy? I thought you were destroyed in the fire!" Allen cried out in happiness,

patting the little thing with his little devil looking like horns,

who answered by flapping with his wings.

"Mana gave him to me, he wanted you to keep him.

Have fun with that sneaky biting devil. I'm going now, though we could see us some other time, stupid apprentice!".

With that, he jumped off the roof, totally ignoring the younger hunters yelled words:

"I'm not your apprentice!".

Allen sighed, slowly standing up, a bit unbalanced because he still felt weak in his legs,

while the three other ones curiously watched Timcampy,

who was now cuddling on the hunters head.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Kanda asked, eying the golden ball suspiciously,

who bared his teeth in dislike against the rude demon.

"It's a golem, Kanda", Allen explained,

"Though you should know them. Hunters are using them to communicate with the head quarter, he also can take pictures and videos, which is quite convenient.."

"I know those golems, I just never saw some like this one" Kanda snorted,

ignoring the snapping of Timcampys teeth.

"Man, he's so cute!", Lavi grinned, carefully touching the golem, who didn't react at all,

while Lenalee squealed exited, also stroking Timcampy now,

until Allen suddenly plopped back on the roof,

wearing an apologetic smile when Lavi, who looked slightly frightened,

quickly gave him his hand.

"I'm sorry, it seems like I'm a bit worn out after all what had happened...".

Everybody nodded, then the dark haired demon simply grabbed his arm,

softly squeezing it, warm sparks flashing in those bottomless blue seas,

calmly saying:

"Let's go to your home, Moyashi."

Finally at the inn everybody was relieved.

After saying good night,

Lavi and Linalee moved to their room while Kanda helped Allen up the stairs into his room,

supporting him because he still felt weak in his legs due the pain he had endured.

"Wanna take a shower, Moyashi?", Kanda mocked,

showing great joy in the reddening of his mates cheeks,

"Cause you are all covered in blood and dirt, not to mention that you are soaked up to the bones with cold water."

Without caring about thew white haireds protests,

he pushed him under the shower, ripping his tattered clothes off and turning the water on.

A yelp escaped Allen's lips when the hot water poured down over his cold body,

it took him some time to relax, the tensed up muscles loosing up.

"Aaah, that feels good...", he sighed, stretching his body under the calming water,

his pale skin flushing a bit due the warmth, when he suddenly noticed two things.

One, Kanda was still in the bathroom.

Two, he was intensely watching him, his blue eyes ranking up and down his body,

practically devouring it with his blue eyes,

gaze never turning away from the delicious sight.

**Soo, that was chapter 15.!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it^^**

**yay, after all I saved Allen from dying too early xxD**

**this should be celebrated! **

**Hmm, don't know what else to say...**

**I know, I know, I interrupted again at such an interesting scence ^^"**

**don't worry, you'll get it in the next chapter!**

**What about we make a deal?**

**If I get 100 reviews with this chapter, **

**I'll promise to update the next chapter tomorrow! XD**

**after all you'll get a lemon scence between Kanda and Allen^^**

**just don't expect too much of me,**

**after all my lemon stuff could be waaaay better...-_-"**

**your-now-excited-waiting-for-the-next-reviews-author,**

**Kamo-chan**

**PS: By the way, you still remember Miku-kun, my slave driver-manager? **

**I totally twitted him by secretly buying a bunny decorated cover for his beloved office chair and putting it on xxD**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	16. No chapterapology

**Hi my dear readers!**

**So, seems like you beat me..**

**I really got 100 reviews, oh my god!**

**I'm so super-happy now, I can't believe it!**

**I just feel guilty to say that I can't post on the promised lemon chapter for you...**

**After all I said it would be tomorrow, meaning today -_-**

**please forgive my for being so mean, but I'll really put it on tomorrow,**

**meaning the 8th august, sunday!**

**you can take me by my words!**

**Please just wait until I have it released...**

**the thing is, I'm not allowed to to stay online so long T.T (blame my parents)**

**so please please please don't be angry when you notice there's no real chapter! -_-"**

**but by the time you'll be reading this,**

**it will be probably afternoon, and then the next chapter should be there as well!**

**I just wanted to apologize for not being able to take the deal...**

**your-feeling-really-really-guilty-and-going-to-write-the-next-chapter-as-quickly-as-possible-author, Kamo-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi my dear readers!**

**I'm really, really sorry for not posting on this chapter**

**yesterday as I promised...-_-"**

**Please forgive me for doing this!**

**Well, but I at least I can give you a long chapter**

**of love making giggling and squealing**

**I hope you enjoy reading it,so...**

**So, I don't want to torture you any longer,**

**lets start the promised lemon!^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man, otherwise Allen would have drank a truth position**

**and tell Kanda how much he loves him xxD**

"Wh-what are you looking at, you idiot? Stop staring now!"

The demon smirked, enjoying the way how Allen tried to hide his naked body.

"You are still ashamed? I already saw you naked in all your glory,

so stop acting like there never happened anything between us**,**

after all you are now my mate."

With that he stood up, taking of his dirty coat and slowly peeling himself out of his clothes,

his smirk growing even wider when he noticed how Allen gaped at him,

cheeks red in embarrassment he stuttered:

"Wh-what are you doing? Why are you taking off your clothes?"

"Because I'm dirty,too, stupid Moyashi", Kanda replied, rolling his eyes.

Then, with no hesistation, he stepped into the shower while Allen nervously backed off,

trying to get as much distance as possible between them,

which was pretty stupid if you thought about how small most showers are.

Shaking his head, Kanda pulled of his hair tie,

long dark locks falling down, immediately clinging on his skin,

making him look even more sexy.

"Go out of the shower, you can wash yourself after I finished myself!",

Allen screeched, trying to push the demon out of the cabin with no use,

"I prefer taking my showers alone!"

Kanda snorted, roughly turning Allen around, his lips shortly meeting his neck,

then he grabbed the shampoo and started washing the silky, wet snow hair,

massaging the hunters head with his hands and finger tips.

"See? I'm only trying to be nice by washing you,

after all you must be still stiff from the pain, right? Just relax, I won't hurt you, Moyashi."

The young hunter struggled in embarrassment, trying to shake off the demon,

but he soon gave up with an annoyed sigh.

Trying to push Kanda of was like speaking to a stone to convince him doing a dance.

He groaned softly,

enjoying the caressing of his head, the dark haired man's fingers slowly trailing down his back,

rubbing it with soap.

Allen slightly leaned back on Kanda,

trying to ignore the fact that he was leaning against a demon,

who was supposed to be his enemy, his trained instincts nagging in his head,

but he pushed it off, too exhausted to think about his new relationship with demons.

It just felt too good, hands traveling up and down his body,

massaging him to loose the knots in his muscles, lulling him into a pleasant daze,

his mind slowing down,

until he snapped out of his state when he suddenly felt two hands massaging his ass.

"Hey, stop that!" he yelped, ripping of Kanda's hands,

who growled in irritation, simply pushing him against the wall,

lips devouring Allen's, who went stiff at first,

then he hesitantly responded, though he fought against Kandas tries to open his mouth to

shove his tongue inside.

After a long kiss they parted, Allen was panting now,

embarrassment written all over his face.

Kanda smirked, shortly nipping on his collarbone,

then threw the protesting hunter over his shoulder and walked out of the shower,

putting him back on the floor,

only to suppress Allen's angry voice with a towel he wrapped around him,

rubbing it up and down to dry him,

doing the same with his own body.

Then he carried him to the bedroom, where he gently laid his mate on the bed,

for a moment they just lay there, Kanda on top of Allen,

the demon listening tothe sound of his racing heart beat.

Right then he softly kissed his soul mates rosy, soft lips,

trying to convince him into doing it with more passion,

but Allen turned his head aside, stopping him.

"What's wrong, Moyashi?", he asked, staring into those silver eyes.

The white haired shifted uncomfortable,

nervously he murmured something, not audible for Kanda who demanded:

"Louder, I can't hear you."

Allen squirmed around, trying to wiggle out of Kanda's grip,

but the demon quickly catched his hand wrists, pinning them down on the mattress

to avoid any escape tries.

"Tell me...what's the problem?", he whispered,

breathing into Allen's ear, which gave him goosebumps,

shivers running down his spine,

then a hot tongue traveled over his ear,

causing him to gasp.

Allen was now bright red in his face,, his breath quicker,

stuttering he managed to say:

"I'm...I'm scared, Kanda...scared of the pain. It hurt so much,

and I don't know if I can take this again..."

Kanda stopped, his ice blue eyes pausing, he could feel the fear of Allen pulsing through their bond,

shying away from too much contact because of the coming pain.

The demon sighed, running a hand through those silky white locks,

then he pulled the surprised hunter closer, until their noses touched,

then he said:

"You don't have to worry, Moyashi, I won't hurt you. I know what I did the last times wasn't right,

but I simply...couldn't resist you.

But after everything what has happened, I will surely not hurt you, I couldn't bear it.

And this time, it'll be different because I have myself under control now.

I cannot promise you no pain, because there's always some,

but I can make it as painless as possible. Got it, Moyashi?

I won't hurt you again. But this time",

he grinned wicked,

"This time I want to hear your voice when you are moaning under me."

"Wh-what? No way!" Allen responded heatedly,

his face changing from different shades of red until it found the color of a tomato the best suited for this situation.

"No protesting", Kanda growled, pressing his lips onto his mates ones,

wildly demanding for more, his tongue flickered over his lips,

emitting a small moan from Allen,

whose eyes went wide open when he felt the wet muscle intruding his mouth,

again he gasped, then he hesitantly slid his own tongue along Kandas,

earning a growl of pleasure,

soon they were in a battle of tongues,

each one seeking for the dominance, which Kanda won because Allen still lacked of experience and because he still wasn't brave enough for trying it with more strength.

"Nngh...", the young hunter groaned,

he felt blood rushing down to a certain part of his anatomy,

barely hidden bythe towel, which was slowly sliding up his legs.

God, those hands, those sinful hands were driving him crazy,

sliding up and down his sides, pressing on his ass, traveling over his stomach,

over his navel down to the edge of the towel,

shortly dipping his finger tips under it, rubbing shortly,

then disappearing to caress his lips, touching his tongue, face,

leaving burning trails on his skin, fever in every cell of his body.

All he could do was to clamp stronger on Kanda,

moaning for more.

"Ah!", he yelped in surprise when he suddenly felt those hands on his tights,

going higher, "Stop Kanda!".

He still didn't know if he really wanted to be touched there, but Kanda only smirked,

fully grabbing his ass, groping it luxurious,

then with a squeak, Allen was suddenly put in another position,

laying on top of Kandas hot, muscular body,

he suddenly felt something hard through his rather thin towel,

and blushed again, this time in a pretty dark water melon red when it rubbed against him-

or something- of him- and he noticed that it was Kanda's rock hard cock.

In the next moment he was pulled into a heated, wild kiss,

sucking and biting on his lips Kanda made him moan again.

"A-ah", he panted, "K-kanda stop th-aah!".

"Why should I stop when you're enjoying it so much?",

Kanda smirked, attacking his mates neck, this time to make some hickey on the white skin,

his hands slowly traveling down Allen's hot, slim body until they disappeared under his towel,

making him cry out in shock.

The white haired quickly tried to sit up, but a strong hand pressed him back,

his mouth was once again being ravished by Kanda's tongue,

giving him no chance to protest while the demons other hand slipped back under his towel,

throwing it aside.

Warm air stroke over Allens ass, he tried to cover himself,

but he was rolled over, laying under Kanda again,

who was devouring the sight,

Allen laying naked in all his hot beauty, breathless with a flushed skin and face,

his neck covered with hickeys.

"Fuck, you look so damn hot, I want to fuck you right now!".

Allen jerked back in shock, trying to shove Kanda off,

but the demon was too strong, he was pushed back on the mattress.

In expectation of a large cock ripping his insides apart he wrenched his eyes closed,

but nothing happened.

Surprised he opened his eyes, only to find himself caught in the dark haireds sapphire blue eyes,

an intensive stare.

"Wha-", he wanted to ask why Kanda wasn't putting it in when his mouth was silenced with a passionate, merciless kiss, making his head spin.

His blood was boiling, and finally he smelled it again, that smell which belonged to Kanda.

It had been there the whole time, he just had been too occupied with other things.

His whole skin tingled in arousal, he greedily sucked in that amazing salty ocean smell,

making him even more addicted.

The two were once again in a kiss, deepening it more and more,

Allens slim hands grabbing onto Kandas dark strands to pull him closer,

wanting more of that wonderful taste of Kanda's mouth.

Suddenly it disappeared, wet lips slowly traveling down his throat,

over his chest to stop at one of his nipples, and,

before he knew what was happening, sucking on it with full power.

The hunter threw his head back in shock, fire exploding inside his body,

burning through every muscle, his mind blurring.

Panting heavily he felt the mouth traveling down, lower and lower,

over his navel, then it suddenly touched his tights, purposely rubbing close his groin

which send electricity through his veins, making him moan again.

His loins were burning, aching in desire.

"Please..." he breathed, grabbing the demons hair to pull him into a wet, sloppy kiss,

due his needy, dizzy mind.

The japanese man smirked again, enjoying the feeling of those soft,

full lips pressing against his own, shyly nibbling on his neck to lick over it.

While they were kissing, Kanda put his hands on Allens chest,

sharply pinching his rosy hard nipples, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Again his hands slipped down his mates body, enjoying the silky skin,

the trembling of his body by his touches,

his own hot body pressing against him, his hard length ached for release,

begging to slip into the tight, velvet heat of Allens entrance.

With a grunt he flipped the white haireds legs back,

groping his ass to bury his fingers into the soft flesh,

earning a squeak from the hunter, who struggled violently,

not liking the awkward postion his body was held by Kanda.

"Stop that, Kanda! What the hell are you doing with me? Put me down!".

"Just shut up and relax, Moyashi, your struggling makes it hard!",

Kanda growled, lowering his head to slowly lick over the tip of Allens erection.

"St-stop...ah, ah...", the white haired moaned out loud,

whimpering when his cock was stroked by his mates tongue,

which flickered over his length, teasing the tip to quickly dip into the slit,

pre-cum glistening on it.

Panting Allen grabbed on the sheets, clutching hard on them,

Kanda was simply driving him crazy, delicious heat burning in every part of his body, making him want to scream even louder.

He was so caught up in the fever of desire that he first didn't notice that his cock wasn't stroked anymore,

instead he felt something wet, slim nudging against his entrance, making his eyes widen.

"Kanda, no, i'm not ready", he whimpered, but was quickly silenced by a wave of soothing care,

pulsing through the bond they were sharing,

Kandas feelings, his care, his need for Allen,

all of that was so overwhelming for Allen that he had to swallow a lump n his throat,

little tears shining like diamonds in the corner of his eyes.

He yearned for it, reaching out to grab on it as tight as possible he could,

not wanting to ever let go,

this feeling to be loved, to be needed, to be wanted,

was something he had missed so long because he had pushed away everything similar feeling,

which could have been a danger for his revenge.

With his whole heart he tried to show Kanda his feelings, that he also needed him, wanted him,

someone to love him and never let go.

A wave of pure energy hit him as a response, making him breathless,

love filling his veins, his whole soul,

lavishly, so much that it hurt to not feel more of Kandas hot, sweaty skin against his own,

panting he pressed Kanda closer, needing more of his touch.

And he screamed, nearly exploded, when something was pushed inside him,

but it wasn't Kanda's cock, it was his tongue,

sliding inside, rubbing on his tunnels inner walls,

teasing them, probing him deeper,

he nearly collapsed by the slippery sensation of getting fucked by the demons tongue,

curling up inside, then suddenly softly nudging against _that _spot,

another wave of heat, far stronger then before, rolling through,

making his head swim and he moaned, mewled helplessly, begging for more.

Kanda almost lost it at the sight of his mate panting beneath him,

he wanted to pound into him,

fucking him senseless, but he wanted to be gentle,

to make his lover feel so good that he'd scream at the top of his voice until he was hoarse.

He stuck three of his fingers into Allens mouth,enjoying the feeling of his pink,

small tongue immediately circling around his fingers,

sucking his digits until they were slick and wet,

after that he carefully nudged against the hunters entrance,

soothing him through their bond to lessen his fear, then he slowly pushed one inside,

the muscles immediately clamping down on the intruder.

He could feel how much Allen tried to suppress it, slowly relaxing under Kandas soft kisses,

trailing up and down his tights, distracting him while he inserted another finger,

easily sliding inside thanks to the saliva he had used,

then he added the last one, stretching him out slowly,

he wanted to do it as painless as possible for his Moyashi.

With half lidded eyes, over shadowed by lust, Allen felt the fingers curl up inside,

stretching him to prepare him for what was coming next,

he grimaced a bit,

but he told himself that he could still take it when suddenly he felt the fingers sliding deeper,

pushing against _that _spot, making him see stars.

That intensity was nothing compared to before where Kandas tongue had been inside him,

like a comparing the heat of a candle with the heat of a burning fire,

gasping he fought for air, his mind crushed intensive wave of pleasure,

screaming again when Kanda purposely pushed against it harder,

more pre-cum spilling out of his aching hard cock.

"Ka...Kanda, p-please..i-i need you...", he panted, clumsily trying to grab his head to kiss him,

which the demon fully responded, their tongues fighting sloppily due Allens dizziness.

"Prepare yourself", the japanese man whispered,

pulling out his fingers, he smirked at the hunters soft mewled complain,

then he grabbed his legs, sppreading them tp position himself,

the head of his hard, swollen- due the lack of attention- dick,

pressing it against the puckered entrance, feeling the tensing of his lovers body,

but when their eyes locked, he could see and feel the silent encouraging to go on.

With a deep breath, he pushed inside, groaning at the amazing,

tight heat squeezing down on his dick, almost painfully pleasurably.

Allen gritted his teeth, fighting to breath slowly and steady,

a few tears sliding down his cheeks because it hurt so much.

God, it really hurt.

His body was still not used to it, although he had done it-unwillingly-

twice with Kanda, and the demon was far more gentle then the last times.

He coughed,trying to get used to the feeling being so stretched,

so full with his mates hard, pulsing cock inside.

Trembling he felt the last inches disappearing into him,

until the japanese man was fully sheathed inside him, though he didn't start moving immediately.

The pulsing was unbearable, his cock aching, but Kanda knew he had to wait,

his mate needed time to get used to it,

he could feel Allens silent pain through their bond, the wetness on his cheeks.

He ran his thump over them, slowly kissing the tears away,

when he suddenly felt a hand tugging on his hair.

"Ka-Kanda, move", Allen ordered, panting with red cheeks.

"Are you sure, Moyashi? I don't want to-", "Shut up and just do it!

I need you, don't you feel it? I need you!" Allen panted as a response,

pulling him into a passionate kiss, his hands pressing onto Kandas back,

his broad shoulders to get him closer.

If he didn't feel more of him he would go insane,

the thirst inside him for more growing stronger with every second.

A nod, and Kanda pulled out, pushing back inside,

slowly increasing his tempo and force to hit Allens sweet spot with sheer power,

every thrust the white haired screamed louder, begging for more,

the pain cutting through his body, but he didn't care,

he needed more, much more to fulfill his desire,

his insides clamping down on Kanda, grunting the demon pushed even harder,

making Allen throw back his head in shocked pleasure while he grabbed his dripping cock to add even more pleasure for him,

bringing him higher with each second.

"God, Ka-Kanda, ah-ah! Please m-more", the white haired begged,

but the blu eyed demon only grabbed his chin,

wildly thrusting his tongue inside his mouth,

then he whispered heatedly into his ear:

"Yuu. Call me Yuu", his thrusting into the silver eyed hunter became even harder,

with such force that he was pushed over the edge,

while he felt Allens entrance tighten,

clamping down with such force that his eyes rolled back in shock,

falling along with Allen,

sheer energy exploding inside them,

while they were falling into a sea of lava, their bodies melting by the heat,

the last thing Kanda could hear was how Allen screamed at the top of his lungs:

" Ah-ah, YUU!".

The next thing he remembered was laying on a panting Allen.

He slowly straightened himself and pulled out, earning a slight whimper of him,

then he laid himself beside him, pulling the blanket over them,

although they were still covered in sweat and semen,

but he didn't care at the moment, not when a tired Moyashi cuddled next to him,

gently he wrapped his arms around the slim body,

who was still panting through the intensive pleasure he had experienced.

Snuggling closer they both enjoyed the warmth and happiness pulsing through body and soul,

slowly drifting away in the sensation of the orgasm they still felt in their bodies.

"Hey...Yuu...",

Allen murmured tiredly, lazily tracing Kadas broad chest he was using as a pillow,

"Would you...would you come with me tomorrow?

I have to go to somewhere...a special place...".

Kanda looked surprised, turning his head towards Allen:

"I can, but where do you want to go?".

But a quiet breathing told him that his partner had already fallen asleep,

his face was so peacefully and calm, the rosy lips slightly parted in his angelic face,

that he just couldn't bring himself to wake him up.

With a snort, he closed his eyes and slipped into a deep, wonderful sleep,

the steady heart beat of his Moyashi as his lullaby.

They had been walking for a day now,

kilometer after kilometer they crossed streets in the country,

more and more away from their home.

"Moyashi, will you finally tell me where the hell you want to-", Kanda asked annoyed,

but interrupted himself when he noticed Allens look,

the eyes were completely empty, his thoughts somewhere else.

Late in the afternoon Allen suddenly stopped in their walk,

looking over to a hill, where something was standing,

then he quickened his steps, until he was running towards his aim.

In front of them was a destroyed house, parts of it scattered all over the place,

half rotten due the weather action,

but it was still visible that the house had once been big and maginficant,

until a terrible fire had burned everything, destroying it.

The smell of fire was still in the air, clouds of ash dusting up while the two were walking through,

until Allen suddenly stopped.

In front of him were two single wooden crosses, with no decoration,

no flowers lay on the small earth hills,

not even grass, as if the fire had burned so bad that nothing was able to grow.

The young hunter kneeled in down, eyes fixed on the left cross:

"I'm back...Mana...and uncle...

I'm back, although I once said I'd never come back here...".

He fidget around, shortly looking into the sky before he continued:

"I just...i just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so stupid,

enough to believe you never loved me...please, if you're can hear me, listen to me...

I-i hated you, but now...i know I've been blind...", he swallowed hard,

"I said I didn't love you anymore in that night, that I never would, but that was a lie.

I still loved you, and now, after so many years of nights filled with hate, I know that I will always love you, I will never stop loving you.

I...I'm just so sad that you aren't here anymore...i wish I could see you again,

even if it were only once", he sniffed a bit, rubbing his eyes,

"But as you always told me, I should never hold on the past forever,

to live a happy life, free of sorrow and pain.

You also said it was important to never live alone...i was lonely for so many years,

because I didn't let anyone come close enough...

But you don't have to worry, I've got friends now, good friends...

And someone, who opened my eyes to see the truth.

He's here with me , by my side,

and he will never leave me alone for the rest of my life.

I love him...I will do as you told me, I'll keep on walking until the end.

Bye Mana, I love you."

With that, he stood up,

quickly wiping a single tear away, then he turned to Kanda,

who had been watching, listening to him in silence,

he smiled sadly,

but his eyes showed the love he felt for him.

"Lets go home, Kanda", he said, "Lets go home. They are waiting for us."

**Uhm...well...this was it...**

**the end of this chapter, and sadly, the end of my story...**

**I feel really sorry to tell you guys this,**

**because I really enjoyed putting on this story and to read your nice, **

**wonderful and amazing supporting reviews...**

**this story took me a lot of work, but it was worth, **

**for every review I got from you,**

**my dear readers!**

**I also feel guilty for not putting it on yesterday...-_-**

**as I actually promised...i hope you aren't angry 0.o**

**this chapter took a lot of time,**

**after all its the longest chapter I ever wrote here!**

**Parents and sleep, mixed with four-minutes-depressions also got in my way,**

**but hey, I managed to overcome everything xD**

**I really,really hope you liked this chapter,**

**and for everyone who loved(?) this story,**

**don't worry, I will definitely write more Yullen action xD**

**after all I got holidays now, with lots of time!**

**So, as the last chapter-author-speak,**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who supported me and my story!**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews:**

**yaoifanvane, -Pon, Panda-Hiroko(Pandy-chan xD), DGMfreak5 :D,**

**Diclonious57(sorry for the long author speak^^"), Ao-Mido, VineCaper,**

**Animeloverx175, HinLove, FireFox Vixen, drmona lord, Suki Doll,**

**Kurogawa Yumi, miha-miha-miharu, Neko's Revenge, Angel Fantasy, **

**Princess of Oblivion, LAVEN-YULLEN,**

**SilverWhiteDragon(sorry for the double chapter^^"), BlackDeadAngel,**

**Narutopokefan, Zuza chan, Duistere, lulubeck, Neferiti,**

**Eskarina Rozemblum, Penguins-inAmerica-Oh-My !**

**Really, without your reviews I wouldn't have had as much fun posting it on!**

**And of course, also thanks to every (invisible) reader, **

**who added me/ my story to their favourite story/author list ^^**

**Although this is the last chapter, I still hope you'll make some nice reviews ,so...**

**lots of hugs and love to all my dear readers, LOVE YOU!**

**your-surely-writing-other-Yullen-stories-and-now-trying-to-supress-tears-of-emotion-author,**

**Kamo-chan :D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
